Aprender a vivir
by Gema Talerico
Summary: Un mundo donde Voldemort nunca existió, donde Harry fue feliz con sus padres pero donde los prejuicios de la sangre pura es lo mas importante en la sociedad. Es allí donde Harry conoce a Draco Malfoy, ambos se empiezan a odiar y empieza un pequeña rivalidad entre ambos niños, aunque con el tiempo tal ves aprendieran a vivir, juntos. (Top!Draco/Bottom!Harry) AU
1. Prologo

**Resumen completo:**

Un mundo donde Voldemort nunca existió, donde Harry fue feliz con sus padres, pero los prejuicios de la sangre pura es lo más importante en la sociedad. Es en el andén 9 ¾ en su primer año donde Harry conoce a Draco Malfoy y piensa que es la persona más desagradable en todo el mundo. En cambio, Lily Potter bromea diciendo que su hijo tal vez termine con el apellido Malfoy en su nombre.

Poco ella sabe que sus palabras se volverán realidad. Solo que habrá demasiados prejuicios y malentendidos entre ellos para llegar a eso.

**Drarry (Draco/Harry)**

* * *

**Nota:**

Muy bien gente hermosa, una linda chica me pregunto por este fic que está colgado en Amor Yaoi y aquí no, ¡Lo subo a velocidad de la luz porque resulta que empiezo mis hermosas (horribles) clases exactamente hoy!

No que las odie, aprender es algo que me gusta, pero es tremendamente fastidioso cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a mi colegio. (TˆT)

Además del Drarry esto tendrá también: Sirius/Regulus me gustan estos dos juntos, a saber por qué. Jamly (James/Lily) porque son tiernos. Ronmione, Lucius/Remus-Lucius/Narcissa porque Draco tenía que venir de algún lado xD Debo de advertirles que Voldemort no está en esta historia, pero si Tom Riddle.

**Harry Potter, los libros y películas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos (incluidos Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe y Ralph Fiennes) son de sus respectivos dueños, asociados e inversionistas ¡Proyecto hecho sin fines de lucro!**

**¡Besos a Pawina, mi beta!**

* * *

**Prologo**

Harry James Potter nació en San Mungo el 31 de julio de 1980 bajo la ansiosa mirada de James Potter y el dolor de su madre. Era un niño sano aunque pequeño, con la naricita de Lily y el cabello enmarañado de James, cuando abrió los ojos Dorea Potter gruño enojada, porque eran verdes, como aquella hija de muggles con la que se había casado su hijo en cambio su esposo Charlus sonrió feliz, inocente del profundo desprecio que aquejaba a su esposa por la sangre mestiza en su nieto.

—Es precioso— había sonreído Charlus, sus ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas, aquellas de un abuelo enternecido. Lily Potter jadeaba cansada en su cama de hospital, la enfermera la entregaba al nuevo Potter entre sus manos.

—Es muy pequeño —advirtió la bruja enfermera—Las debidas pociones ya se le han suministrado, aun no hacemos el hechizo de prevención pero los sanadores dicen que es un niño sano, su pequeño tamaño debe ser natural en él.

—Mi abuela era muy baja de estatura— Lily rio, con risa seca y cálida, extendió sus brazos menudos en busca de el pequeño bulto que era su bebé. Dorea se acerco a ella y tomo al bebé antes que Lily, con su varita y rostro adusto reviso al bebé.

— ¿Qué hace?—inquirió Lily a James, este sonrió divertido.

—Una costumbre antigua de los Black— negó el con la cabeza, mientras tanto la enfermera se marchaba—Verifica si es un…

—hominem gignere (1*) —interrumpió una voz alegre—Tonterías—bramo, burlándose. En el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa gallarda estaba Sirius Black, ropa muggle, y el cabello largo desarreglado. Dorea bufo, aun con la varita en el aire. Sirius era un dolor de cabeza en la familia, ni pensar que él era el que heredaría toda la fortuna Black.

—Subestimar la sabiduría de nuestros antepasados no es…

—Si Bla, bla, bla. Te oyes igual que mi madre, Tía vamos ¡Es un Potter!—bramo, risueño, alzo al niño en los aires tomándolo de los brazos de una indignada Dorea, ella intento recuperar al bebé pero Sirius fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para girarse—Y un Potter que es mi ahijado, ¡Va a ser un galán! Ningún hombre le va a mirar. Nunca será un Gignere, es mas ¡Todos le tendrán envidia!

—Oh, Sirius, ten más cuidado. Es apenas un recién nacido—exclamo Lily, preocupada. Sus brazos se movían en la dirección en la que iba el Black como si con ello, ella pudiera garantizar la seguridad de su pequeño desde su angosta cama de hospital. En silencio Remus Lupin llego a la estancia, saludo a Charlus y mando un asentimiento amable hacia una enfada Dorea sentada en una silla frente a Lily con un vestido azul cobalto y la expresión más enfadada que había visto en su fino rostro.

—Tranquila querida—guiño Sirius hacia Lily, sus ojos grises brillando picaros. James lo saludo con una sonrisa, el espontaneo Sirius soltó una carcajada como de perro y meció al niño entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

Regulus Black entro, con pasos ligeros y sus buenos modales, junto a Walburga y Orion, tras ellos toda la horda Black hizo su aparición. Fue una suerte que hubiera suficiente oxigeno en la habitación para tantas personas, si no, hubieran muerto todos asfixiados. Aunque había cierta reticencia en cuanto a Lily y su sangre muggle, los Black se mantenía cordiales ante los Potter y más que todo ignoraban a Lily. Todos mantuvieron a Harry en brazos por unos minutos, solo porque en su sangre corría ascendencia Black.

Lily no pudo cargar a su hijo en brazos hasta que todos se hubieran ido. Incluso Dorea, que nunca revelo los resultados de su exhaustiva búsqueda con su varita que aplico en Harry; aun así se había ido con una mueca complacida cuando al fin pudo terminar la revisión, a James nunca le gusto esa mueca que hacia su madre, pues generalmente significa malas noticias para él. También Charlus se fue, se había marchado con una sonrisa amble y un beso en la frente para Lily, una pequeña caricia en la naricita para Harry y un abrazo para James.

—Deberíamos hacer los exámenes—murmuro Lily casi dormida, cuando estaba a punto de caer sobre las almohadas. Peter, que había llegado tarde, -como siempre- había alzado la mirada de Harry al cual le había estado haciendo muecas, aunque el pequeño apenas si lo notaba. Remus y Sirius se habían marchado después de decir que volverían a la mañana siguiente cuando dieran de alta a Lily y Harry. Peter se había quedado, para tener un tiempo a solas con el nuevo y pequeño Potter.

— ¿Que exámenes, Lily?—murmuro James, estaba sentado junto a ella, con sus manos entrelazadas y a punto de caer dormido.

—Los de Gignere—musito ella—Deberíamos hacérselos. En los Black ha habido muchos.

—Harry no será un portante del gen, Lily—le musito James—Sucede muy pocas veces, el estará bien. Sera un hombre Potter, ¿recuerdas? Es ahijado de Sirius Black, no podrá ser un Gignere.

Lily apretó los labios y luego suspiro, abatida—Tu madre es una bruja—susurro— En el sentido muggle—le dijo, su dedo balaceándose en el aire de forma perezosa, Lily a veces bromeaba sobre ello. Dorea era dura con Lily por ser muggle, pero a veces habían tenido sus momentos de suegra y nuera.

—Una completa Bruja—le apoyo James, riendo.

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy, nació un 5 de junio, el mismo año, con buen peso y tamaño. Los mismos rasgos que su padre y la altivez de su madre que se presentaba aun siendo un bebé de dos meses de edad. Había sido el heredero esperado por la familia, los Black habían estado complacidos de su llegada y había echo una cena para celebrar su nacimiento, Draco era un completo sangre pura. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y seria obvio que el niño seria mimado tanto como un príncipe, un príncipe arrogante que, tal como sus padres, daría una estirpe de sangre pura.

Narcissa era la madre, ojos azules y rasgos elegantes, una Black desde el vientre de su madre y tan hermosa como la flor que ostentaba su nombre y también la constelación. Ella recogió las cartas de la lechuza y abrió con parsimonia la carta de San Mungo bajo la atenta mirada de Lucius, su esposo. Estaban en la mesa, Draco dormido en las habitaciones del segundo piso bajo las atentas atenciones de los elfos domésticos.

La carta era una prueba para saber si Draco era el portador de gen Gignere en la sangre. Lucius era un hombre preventivo. Narcissa lanzo un suspiro aliviado cuando leyó la prueba.

—Negativo—dijo ella, con expresión petulante y una mano en su pecho. Lucius, sin añadir una palabra, volvió a su comida. Ella solo sonrió, los Gignere eran considerados por los magos nada más que otra mujer, le alegraba que su hijo no fuese uno, porque siguiendo las doctrinas sangre puras este hubiera tenido que casarse a temprana edad. En cambio, siendo completamente hombre, tendría las libertades de las que solo un hombre con dinero y arrogancia podría disfrutar.

Narcissa sin duda amaba a su pequeño, el tenia el cabello rubio y un genio de los mil demonios que solo se calmaba cumpliéndole los caprichos que exigía en sus pataletas de bebé berrinchudo. Era un niño sano y fuerte, con un potencial mágico que sus padres veían formar poco a poco frente a sus ojos. Narcissa y Lucius estaban orgullosos de su hijo, y estaba claro, porque Narcissa no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hablar de su "Perfecto Dragon" o Lucius dejar pasar un solo avance en la vida infantil de Draco sin estar el presente.

Por el contrario Harry Potter había sido un bebé algo enfermizo, con la dudosa facultad de acarrear resfriados a cada momento y no querer comer lo que se le diera. Harry era pequeño, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes llorosos, como si siempre pidiera que fuera cargado por Lily. Para su suerte, James sabía tocar la guitarra, y en los días soleados en los que la cansada Lily dormía exhausta y trasnochada, James se sentaba junto a la cuna y tocaba melodías suaves. Solo entonces Harry James Potter dejaba cerrar los ojos y dormía, con su pequeño cuerpecito anidado entre las mantas cálidas de esa casa en Godric Hollow.

* * *

Poco o nada sabían estos bebés que su vida seria juntos, que Harry odiaría tanto a Draco por su arrogancia que solo lograría acércales mas. Y que el secreto que la sonriente Dorea Potter se llevo en su varita seria en definitiva una gran historia por contar.

Porque tal vez en este mundo, ellos aprendieran a vivir

* * *

**Nota:**

Nunca he leído más allá del libro de la piedra filosofal, porque nunca he podido comprarlos y no me pasare en descaro diciendo que soy pobre, es solo porque simple y llanamente mi vida ha confabulado para que así sea. Pero es más, he visto todas las películas y gracias a Pottermore los detalles importantes no han de escaparse. En fin ¡Solo comenten si les gusto! ¿Sí, por favor?

Igual…gracias por leer.

También quiero recordarles sobre la encuesta en mi blog (la dirección en mi perfil) de la cual avise en mi otro fic "Volte di luna", cinco Drarrys se han propuesto y solo uno será elegido para publicarse en febrero, quedan 21 días para votar, ya 33 personas han votado ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Besos!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1*) **Hominem: Hombre. Gignere: Generar. Junto significa, hombre que engendra. Si, no quería utilizar la palabra Doncel porque ya está muy usada, soy de esas que quiere oír palabras nuevas por mas tontas que se escuchen y aunque signifiquen lo mismo. xD


	2. Capitulo 1: Chér petit

Yey, me han preguntado sobre cuando actualizaría, aquí esta queridos ;) He estado ocupada últimamente, me he sentido mal de animos, asi que probablemente estuve arrastrándome en mi propio lamento todo el dia.

**¡Besos a mi beta, pawina!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Chèr petit(1*)**

Los tonos eran fuertes, largos y cuando parecía que no tendría fin, de nuevo tomaban un matiz melodramático. Las tonadas hacían ecos en las paredes y corrían por los pasillos, acariciando los tapices y los distinguidos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Le llegaban a Narcissa que cuidando sus rosas, con el delantal de jardinería y los guantes, miraba hacia arriba al balcón donde sabía, adentro de la habitación, su pequeño Draco practicaba el piano, la brisa fría del creciente otoño pululo por el rostro de la esposa de Lucius y le acaricio los cabellos con suavidad. Su esposo lograba oír los acordes del piano de cola desde su despacho, terminando de firmar un documento sin importancia y la música le llego a los oídos al reclinarse en la silla mientras soltaba un trémulo suspiro, cualquiera que pensara que el piano era un instrumento muggle debería saber que no había más que magia para que algo tan sublime hubiese sido creado.

La melodía termino de abrupto, Draco bajo sus dedos delgados por la edad a través de las teclas y frunció el ceño con algo de molestia, seguía sintiéndose aburrido. Como odiaba los veranos.

Draco, con once años, había crecido sano y vuelto todo un futuro hombre de negocios, con los ojos grises que hablaban de suspicacia y ceños fruncidos caprichosos, era alto para los once años y eso contentaba a Lucius más de lo que nadie creería porque sabía que su hijo seria un digno Malfoy. En cambio Narcissa veía crecer a una pequeña copia de su esposo cada día, aunque Draco era más apasionado y un poco más impulsivo, su hijo era de un corazón blindado y desconfiado. Pero ella sabía, que no había hecho mal en criarle con las enseñanzas que le heredaron sus padres y los padres de sus padres perdiéndose por esa línea interminable de aristócratas y sangre puras. Porque ahora más que nada lo que importaba en la sociedad mágica era la pureza de sangre y la familia de la que provenías, no había nada más y eso se lo dejo en claro a Draco desde el principio, él se casaría con alguien de ascendía pura y seria padre de hijos dignos de su estirpe, ella lo sabía y es por eso que no se preocupaba.

—Dobby—llamo Draco, pasándose los dedos por el cabello mirando hacia al balcón, su madre pasaba caminando por los rosales mientras les cuidaba con dedicación. El elfo domestico acudió al llamado, sus grandes ojos verde olivo mirándolo con respeto, una gran y pronunciada reverencia dirigida hacia su amo.

—El amito Draco ha llamado a Dobby— tembló el pequeño elfo — ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el amito Draco?

—Dile a mi padre que quiero salir, a cualquier parte. Estoy aburrido—declaro arrastrando las silabas, bajo del banco con elegancia en los pies y camino con altanería hacia la puerta blanca de madera, cuando vio que Dobby solo se quedaba allí parado en medio de la habitación con sus grandes orejas puntiagudas replegadas en desconcierto se apresuro a gritarle—¡Ahora!

El "Pot" se oyó casi de inmediato, Draco bufo. Elfos domésticos, pensó con mal humor, siempre tan ineficientes. Pero el mal humor se aparto con una sonrisa trémula, ese día sería un buen día. Porque Draco convencería a su padre para que le comprara una nueva escoba y arrastraría a ambos padres a través de las tiendas de juguetes y tal vez, solo tal vez fuera de visita a las casas de sus amigos, preferiblemente no a la de los Parkinson porque ya no aguantaba a Pansy.

Tres horas más tarde, Lucius sabia, terminaría rindiéndose ante los caprichos de su hijo aunque se negara mil veces.

* * *

Harry corrió bajando las escaleras de dos en dos mientras las carcajadas de perro le resonaban en los oídos. Oyó el reclamo de su madre por bajar de aquella manera pero el solo pudo gritar "¡Sirius!" cuando al fin diviso la juvenil sonrisa de su padrino que acababa de hacerle una broma a su enfadadiza madre.

—Hey ¡Campeón!—bramo Sirius, risueño. Cargo con facilidad el ligero cuerpo de Harry que reía contento. El Black noto los hombros aun enclenques de su ahijado, Harry, después de las diversas pociones y hechizos de incontables medimagos a través de sus once años, aun seguía siendo pequeño para su edad como lo fue desde bebé lo que preocupaba a sus padres y al resto de los merodeadores — ¿Soy yo o no has estado comiendo últimamente? ¡Estas más delgado cada día!— reprendió Sirius con falso enojo en su voz, Harry escondió la expresión culpable tras una carcajada infantil. El pequeño Potter tampoco ayudaba mucho a resolver la preocupación que aquejaba a sus padres, comía poco y era demasiado activo, correteando por los jardines y siempre riendo a carcajadas, gastaba toda la energía que las comidas le daban.

Lily descompuso el gesto en descontento, intentando batir una mezcla de pastel apoyando la taza en su gran vientre de seis meses mientras intentaba soplar con su boca un mechón pelirrojo que se había escapado de su enredado moño.

—No consigo hacer que coma un poco más—dijo ella, cuando al fin logro poner adecuadamente la taza. James sonreía suavemente con los torpes movimientos de su esposa. Aun pasados los años él la miraba con una adoración tras los lentes y sus ojos marrones. Lily sigue hablando mientras bate y patea una silla junto a la mesa con sus pequeños pies para que Remus se sentara, este le agradece con una cariñosa mirada— Come solo lo previsible aunque intente darle cualquier comida, ni aun así crece. Es un terco de lo peor, lo ha sacado de James—James murmura un ofendido "¡Hey!" cuando Lily está a punto de preguntar por Peter, Sirius pasa junto a ella empujando a Harry hacia el jardín susurrándole un "Se te ha caído algo, querida". Lily baja la mirada hacia sus pies, una gorda rata gris está mirando hacia ella apoyada en sus patas traseras. Lily, aterrorizada, lanza un grito y suelta la taza con la mezcla de pastel al piso, parece demasiado conmocionada, con el corazón en la garganta y las manos en el pecho. Un segundo después ante la mirada resignada de Remus, la rata se convierte en Peter que se ríe desconsoladamente en el piso, pataleando la madera pulida.

— ¡Argggg!—Gruñe Lily—Son lo peor ¡James diles algo! Ha, para que hablo contigo ¡El único con sentido común entre ustedes es Remus! ¿Me oíste Sirius? ¡No tienen cerebro!—fue lo último que escucho Sirius al cerrar la puerta de la hogareña casa rumbo al jardín trasero. Se sentó en el pasto e invito a Harry, el niño salto y se sentó junto a Sirius. Su padrino era el único que no lo trataba como si no fuera a enfermar por el más mínimo descuido y por eso él lo adoraba. Al contrario de Remus que siempre estaba tras su integridad física y de Peter, que prefería mil veces dejar al pequeño Harry dentro de la casa que si quiera llevarlo afuera donde, según James y Lily, es un mundo lleno de accidentes y enfermedades.

—Muy bien campeón—Sirius se reclino hacia atrás con una sonrisa picara y los ojos grises brillando, Harry levanto la mirada de un pequeño insecto que jugaba con sus alas en las hojas de pasto — ¿Qué regalo quieres como despedida para ir a Hogwarts?

La reacción fue inmediata, a Harry le brillaron los ojos tan verdes como los de Lily y Sirius ya escuchaba la palabra "Nimbus 2000" mucho antes de ser pronunciada.

* * *

Las cartas a Hogwarts habían llegado temprano, meses antes de los cumpleaños. Draco había leído su carta con orgullo frente a su padre y madre, con la tía Bellatrix sonriendo socarrona junto a su esposo, y sus abuelos más que orgullosos en una cena meticulosamente preparada por su madre especialmente para esa ocasión. Harry, sin embargo, había oído las palabras escritas de los labios de su madre que sentada en el sillón acariciaba su vientre y sonreía con cariño hacia James, en una noche cálida de verano junto a la chimenea apagada y con Dorea y Chalus Potter observando enternecidos.

Es por eso, que ese día en especifico ambos jóvenes, emocionados como ningunos, harían una visita especial a el callejón Diagon, a por sus libros, sus túnicas y aun mejor…sus varitas.

Mientras Harry salta y ríe apresurando a sus padres y a su abuela, Draco espera con paciencia y rectitud mientras su madre termina de arreglar adecuadamente su vestido debajo de la túnica y su padre mira expectante con una ceja alzada. Mientras Draco se aparece junto a sus padres, Harry entra al Caldero Chorreante, mientras uno ríe a carcajadas, el otro sonríe sutilmente y mientras ambos están en sus mundos de niños emocionados y, a su manera, azoran a sus padres, tal vez encuentren cosas interesantes y, aunque no se verán, ese será el primer día de aquella extraña obsesión que avanzaría con los años.

Harry ha visitado Diagon Alley poco, su madre prefiere ir a otras tiendas mágicas porque Diagon le resulta muy ruidoso. Por otra parte, se encontrarían con Sirius en el camino que está listo para regalarle su deseada Nimbus 2000 y, aunque no la vaya a utilizar en Hogwarts) Harry está muy emocionado. Por otra parte, Draco sabe que sus abuelos maternos y un tío segundo los esperan en Gringgots porque oyó a su madre hablar con ellos a través de la chimenea "Que aburrido" piensa, claro está, hasta que ve la fina figura de su tío Regulus Black hablando con su abuela Druella, Regulus puede que sea un gignere educado como tal, pero es un joven con un gran carácter y sobre todo cumplía cada capricho de su adorado sobrino le pedía y por lo tanto tenía el cariño de Draco muy bien ganado.

—Oh—sonrió el menor de los Black. Su sonrisa era suave, única para Draco. Debió añadirse y con clara discreción, que en sus primeros y tiernos años de bebé, Draco se había enamorado de la sonrisa agridulce de Regulus, tiempo ya pasado. Pero que dejaba secuelas cuando Regulus sonreía de esa manera tan encantadora y hacia estremecerse el joven cuerpo de su sobrino—Pero si aquí está mi sobrino favorito—Narcissa rio junto a su madre, mientras tanto Lucius hablaba seriamente con su suegro Cygnus y entonces Regulus le revolvió los cabellos rubios a su sobrino.

—Soy tu único sobrino—rio el pequeño rubio, frunciendo su ceño.

Regulus solo respondió rondando los ojos de forma elegante, mientras su túnica revoloteaba a la par de sus pasos. Regulus no había sido comprometido simplemente porque Walburga esperaba "el momento adecuado" para casar a su preciado hijo menor, ella era muy consciente que su hijo era más hermoso de lo común, con sus grades ojos grises de pestañas largas, el cabello negro reluciente como la noche y la piel tan delicada. Añadido a que su hijo tenía perfectos modales y un porte que solo un Black ostentaba. Solo esperaban el momento adecuado, sobre todo porque Barty Crouch Jr estaba aun soltero y era un hombre de una familia muy adinerada.

—No sabes lo que me gustaría que así fuera—el hermano menor de Sirius frunció el ceño, aun recordaba al pequeño Harry Potter, era un niño precioso, pero su horrible madre muggle no ayudaba a la ecuación. Regulus soltó un suspiro apartando la línea de pensamientos con un gesto ligero y sonrió hacia su sobrino que seguía mirándolo atentamente— ¿Sabes? Tu madre me dijo que quieres una nueva escoba, me dicen que has mejorado mucho y quiero probarlo—Regulus hizo un gesto para que el resto de los adultos siguieran caminando mientras paraba y se hincaba frente a Draco y susurrando con tono confidencial— ¿Qué tal si compramos esa escoba nueva de la que tanto hablan y hacemos un pequeño partido de Quidditch antes de que vayas a Hogwarts?

Draco no pudo evitar la resplandeciente sonrisa que se formo en su rostro blanco, Regulus soltó una agraciada carcajada sabiendo ya la repuesta. Por cosas como esas era por las que Draco tanto amaba a su tío segundo.

* * *

Harry suspiro resignado, su madre y la abuela Dorea le había arrastrado a la tienda de túnicas cuando él quería ir junto a su padrino a comprar su nueva escoba, quería estar en todo momento allí porque sabía que su padre era muy persuasivo y tal vez convenciera a Sirius de no comprarle la escoba y eso aterraba por demás al pequeño Harry. Pero aun así su madre era aun mas persuasiva y le había amenazado de que si no iba con ellas sus túnicas serian tan grandes que parecerían sabanas. Cuando entraron Harry solo pudo oler el insistente incienso y quiso vomitar, odiaba la tienda de ropas porque…todo era tan, _**dulce.**_

Madame Malkins se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo apretando las mejillas de Harry mientras Lily solo elegía las telas atentamente junto con una Dorea que hacía de buena referencia.

—Es un hermoso gignere, supongo que pronto tendrá un prometido— sonrió la costurera con su sonrisa picara brillando como diamantes, Lily se sobresalto, con el ceño fruncido y las delicadas manos suspendidas en el aire a punto de pagar las prendas, los ojos verdes parecían estar perdidos. Dorea Potter al otro lado de la tienda paro de escrutar un vestido negro y presto más atención a la conversación, aunque Lily se había quedado cabalmente callada, sin siquiera pestañear. Madame Malkins entonces se espanto, creyendo que la señora Potter debía tener un altercado con su sensible embarazo.

Lily se recompuso de repente alzando los hombros con incomodidad y moviendo los ojos como si hubiera vuelto de un sueño profundo, ella solo sonrió y movió sus delicadas manos para posarlas en su hijo. Harry, que había estado todo ese tiempo reclinado hacia el aparador con sus pequeños pies intentando llegar hasta arriba; sintió las manos firmes de su madre. El rostro de Lily estaba sobresaltado, pero su sonrisa intentaba calmar los nervios.

—Oh no—Exclamo Lily con una risilla, alentando a Harry a subir un poco más en el aparador. —No es un gignere, para la desgracia de mi suegra. Solo es algo delgado, espero mejoras sus hábitos alimenticios antes de ir a Hogwarts aunque lo dudo mucho, los defectos son los últimos en irse. Menos en unos cuantos días—ella sonrió calmada, Harry le miro con mala cara. Odiaba cuando su madre tocaba el tema de su condición física –Además, si fuera un gignere me temo que la noble casa Black ya le hubiese casado con el mejor prospecto—Bromeó.

—Mi nuera tiene razón, Madam—la sonrisa fría de Dorea resplandeció en sus bonitas facciones cuando se acerco hasta ellas. Lily cayo, no queriendo importunar a su suegra. Dorea se dio por complacida con eso y esta vez los dedos que rodearon los finos hombros de Harry fueron los fríos y largos de su abuela, el alzo la mirada con infantil inocencia—Si mi querido nieto fuera un gignere—siseo ella, un frio placer parecía formársele en los ojos grises, un regocijo demasiado personal para ser compartido –Ya tendría esposo y tres hijos cuando menos de la mejor estirpe sangre pura, no lo dude. Pero ya que es un varón, mis dolencias son las que los defectos de su sangre serán heredadas por sus hijos.

Madame Malkins pidió perdón apenada, y como era natural opino a Lily recetas de comida que seguro ayudarían a Harry, les deseo un buen día y cuando la familia salió de la tienda, observo con gesto contrariado la pequeña figura de Harry corretear rumbo a la siguiente tienda mientras pedía a su madre con sus suplicantes y hermosos ojos verdes que marcharan rápidamente a la tienda de Quidditch. Ella hubiera jurado que la pequeña complexión y los rasgos dulces se debían a la condición de un hombre fértil, "Vaya" pensó la costurera mientras madre, abuela e hijo se marchaban "Tendré que revisar estos ojos míos. Querida, ya no sabes diferenciar un gignere de un pequeño común y corriente" y se volteo para terminar de coser el pedido de la familia Zabini y pensó, casi distraída "Aunque juraría que hombros tan delicados solo podrían pertenecerle a una niña"

* * *

James lo pidió de nuevo.

—Te lo suplico, colega. ¡Mataras a mi hijo si lo montas en esa cosa!—exclamo el Potter, una exagerada mueca de preocupación hacia ver gracioso su rostro a ojos de Sirius.

—No bromees James, a su edad tú montabas la más veloz y hacías piruetas que dejaban a tía en una pieza. ¿Por qué tan preocupado ahora? ¡Es tu hijo!—le recordó, James frunció los labios alzando sus cejas negras, con los ojos oscuros brillando descontentos tras los lentes cuadrados.

— ¡A su edad yo no era tan delgado, ni enfermaba tanto!—bramo James, ajustando su bufanda a su cuello mientras caminaba por los estantes repletos de escobas. —Y no me estoy quejando, simplemente te estoy advirtiendo de que Harry puede salir lastimado ¿Piensas comprarle una escoba e ilusionarlo cuando Lily no lo dejara si quiera tocarla?

—Solo lo sobreprotegen, conozco de primera mano que…—Sirius iba a decir otra cosa, pero sus ojos grises como las tormentas temblaron una imagen justo cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó, anunciando clientes nuevos—Regulus—susurro sorprendió.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en…?—se quejo James con voz enfadada, cuando volteo hacia la puerta encontró la delineada figura de Regulus Black, de la mano de un niño rubio de ojos grises.

—Vaya—silbo Sirius con cinismo—Que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, ese enano tiene su encanto—Sirius se había ido de casa hacia un año, por una tonta pelea con su madre sobre cuando daría herederos y se establecería como un completo sangre pura como la sociedad le exigía. Como era natural en él, Sirius había mandado a la sociedad al agujero más sucio y mugriento que existiera, había invocado sus maletas y se había ido sin rechistar. Actualmente la linda casita cerca del Valle de Godric le era suficiente para él y Remus, que hacia como compañero residencial. No hacía falta resaltar que la familia había quedado en muy malos términos, aunque Walburga aun reservaba esperanzas a por su primogénito.

—Si no estuviese casado con Lily—apunto James, estaban parcialmente escondidos por un estante—Me echaría a tu hermano, colega. No hay criatura más bonita que él después de Lily—carcajeo el pelinegro, sus cabellos saltaron con la risa.

—Oh cállate—bufo Sirius.

— ¿Y quién es el niño que va con él?—Sirius vio a Regulus ponerse a la altura de Draco, quitarle la capa y decirle sutilmente con una sonrisa agradable que revisara la tienda a su gusto.

—El hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Cissy—corto tajante el Black. Sus ojos estaban puestos fijamente en cabello bien peinado de su hermano, corto y que le rosaba las orejas como seda, las manos blancas sosteniendo la tela oscura y ese misterio aislado en sus ojos grises, los ojos de los Black, de su familia.

— ¡Tío Regulus!—grito Draco, Regulus presto atención al niño y se aparto de la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, a través de la vidriería, Lily, Harry y Dorea aparecían tras el vitral. Harry sonreía ampliamente y no tardo en localizarlo, sus ojos brillaron tras la montura de sus gafas y salto estrepitosamente para disgusto de su abuela.

James sonrió a Sirius.

—Sera otro día compañero, pero no cometerás homicidio contra mi hijo hoy—le sonrió, dejo una palmada en la ancha espalda y salió de la tienda, Harry pareció recibir las malas nuevas de que no conseguiría una escoba ese día porque frunció los labios graciosamente y se empecino en inflar las mejillas y enrojecerlas más de lo recomendable.

Sirius bufo "Será otro día" pensó arrastrando la pesada túnica negra. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse los ojos grises lo interceptaron, limpios, simples y misteriosos, como las nubes a punto de llover.

—Sirius—el tono empleado por Regulus no fue ni desagradable ni cordial. Era más bien un reproche entre silabas y su punzante mirada gris que escondía el más profundo de los malestares. El ambiente se volvió tenso muy rápido, demasiado para ser notado, Sirius intento decir algo, decir algo burlón que sacase de los cabales esa postura elegante y recta a su hermano, que le hiciera recordar instantes de infancia en las que no siempre fue un correcto sangre pura y que podría dejar la perorata del hermano enfadado para otra parte. Pero no fue capaz, "Esta tan hermoso" no lo niegues, fue lo único que pensaste en ese momento. Y él no disto mucho de derretirse ante tu imagen ¡Oh! Que innegables las secuelas de ese amor.

Si Sirius hubiese sabido que era un libro abierto en ese momento tal vez no hubiese mirado con tal adoración a su hermano. Pero claro, era Sirius Black, y por orgullo y más que nada no respondió el saludo y salió airoso. Con su túnica rozando el viento y los puños blancos por la presión. Draco llego pocos minutos después con una escoba bajo el brazo y una Snitch de alas plateadas, sus ojos escrutaban curiosos y no tardo un segundo en preguntar:

— ¿Quién era el que acaba de salir, tío?

Regulus recompuso el gesto y sonrió. Prestando más atención al aire que a Draco; simplemente ahogo un jadeo y insto a su sobrino a que fueran a pagar la escoba.

* * *

9 ¾

Era un gran número, un lugar agradable que ayudaba a pensar en tiempos muy agradables, en lo cual, era un número agradable. Aunque para el principio nunca lo fue, han sabido tomarle cariño con los años.

Harry miro asombrado la imposible cantidad de gente que se reunía en la plataforma 9 ¾, su madre le alentó a seguir caminando con el carrito y su padre alzo los brazos cuando vio al abuelo Charlus, que ya presumía canas y tenía una sonrisa más dulce que la de los años mas mozos. Dorea sin embargo, tuvo una ataque de cariño y sin saludar a nadie alzo a Harry en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, susurrando un "Que orgullosa estoy de ti, mi niño" en los oídos. Dorea era una Black, pero los años la habían hecho blanda y, debía admitirlo, cariñosa.

—Lily querida—le saludo, cuando uno hablaba de "momentos de nuera y suegra" una palabra cordial y hasta algo cariñosa, era lo que se podía esperar de Dorea Black. Lily solo amplio su sonrisa y alzo el rostro con alegría, a lo lejos Alice Longbottom le saludo junto a su esposo y Neville.

Harry y Neville eran amigos desde hacía años, Frank y James trabajaban juntos y los dos niños habían hecho una unión estable con el tiempo. Neville era un chico tímido aunque muy travieso que hacía de la vida de su abuela un horror. Dorea veía con buenos ojos aquella relación, así que dejo a Harry tocar el piso con los trémulos pies y este, como una bala, corrió hasta su amigo.

— ¡Nevvie!—grito Harry, sus delgados brazos se incrustaron en el cuello de su amigo y este trastrabillo hacia atrás, era solo un poco más alto que Harry y el peso extra le hizo tambalear. Alice empujo a Neville con cariño para que recompusiera la postura aun con Harry colgando de su cuello.

—Aplastaras a Trevor—ahogo el chico, Harry se aparto rápido, entrelazando las manos tras su espalda y con sus curiosos ojos verdes analizando a Neville, Trevor no estaba por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde está?—urgió el pequeño niño de ojos verdes.

Neville rio y un sapo pequeño se asomo por la camisa de su abrigo croando hacia Harry. Alice, a su tiempo, se acercaba con Frank a saludar a la embarazada Lily y aun distraído James que buscaba a sus amigos a través del andén, lo baúles apilados y el incesante parloteo de las personas, añadido a que el vapor de la locomotora no ayudaba mucho.

Remus jadeo por un instante al otro lado del andén, sus pies se quedaron rígidos al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta marrón de Sirius. Este le miro con una ceja alzada, preguntando con la mirada el porqué se escondía tras él. La mirada de Remus hablo por sí misma, tan temerosa de siquiera apartar los ojos de algún punto fijo.

Sirius siguió la línea de su mirada y encontró a la familia Malfoy junto a su prima, Bellatrix, que pavoneaba sus caderas al caminar y sonreía coqueta a pesar de ya tener marido.

Lucius Malfoy había sido un tema tabú para Remus, desde el primer día que se había hablado de la "Luna fértil" de Remus. Era un hombre lobo, uno muy discreto y tan secreto que ni el ministerio de magia sabia de su existencia. Resulta que, por razones del destino, Remus había tenido cierto enamoramiento por Malfoy hacía tiempo y eso había perdurado años, hasta el punto de que el solo ver a aquel niño orgulloso que era Draco Malfoy a Remus le dolía el pecho. Y el dolor era mayor si a eso estaba unida la inocente Narcissa, que con su sonrisa besa la mejilla de su hijo y envía una mirada íntima y cálida hacia su esposo.

—Sácame de aquí o vomitare—pidió Remus con la voz apagada, apoyo buscando cariño su frente en el hombro de Sirius. Este arrugo los labios y apresuro el paso hasta encontrarse con James al otro lado del andén.

—Parece que vienen de una corrida de toros—bromeo James al verlos— ¿Donde está la rata de Peter?

—Colagusano se quedo dormido, le dije que Whisky de fuego e Hidromiel no caían bien ¿Pero quién soy yo para dar concejos?—el tono burlón de Sirius hizo entender a James de que todo estaba bien, pero cuando voleo a ver a Remus, con las mejillas fuertemente arreboladas, lo ojos lagrimosos y la expresión más lastimera que había visto en su vida supo que algo había ido mal.

—Por Dios—se exalto Lily— ¿Qué te paso Remus?

Antes de que Lunatico pudiera decir algo con su voz temblorosa Sirius bufo una respuesta.

—Malfoy—gruño, enviando una mirada distante hacia el lugar donde sabia estaba la feliz familia Malfoy. Sus amigos eran lo primordial para él, no había más familia que esa y pensar que la sola existencia de Malfoy hacia sufrir a Remus, esa alma suave entre tanto sufrimiento, no hacía más que enojarle.

— ¿Los Malfoy ya llegaron?—pregunto curiosa Dorea, pasando por encima de los debidos saludos a los recién llegados, ella se inclino hacia el grupo, arrastrando su impresionante vestido de encaje. Lily rodo los ojos ante el entusiasmo mudo de su suegra, la cual por cierto le había hecho lucir un vestido de época color salmón y amarillo que acentuaba su tierno embarazo.

Cuando Sirius dijo que si, no sin antes hablar con sarcasmo sobre lo "Bien que la pase este fin de semana" y el "Todos estamos bien en casa tía, gracias por las atentas preguntas", Dorea se encamino recia, su mano tomo prestada la de Harry el cual se despidió por un minuto de su amigo y siguió a su abuela bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y padre, que se preguntaban qué era lo que Dorea quería hacer con Harry esta vez.

—Espero que no haga estofado a la Harry—bromeo Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos. Lily lo miro espantada y Remus le lanzo un golpe con una frase entre dientes que sonó muy parecida a "Estupido"

* * *

Narcissa termino de acomodar adecuadamente el traje de Draco, le sonrió a su hijo y una lagrima orgullosa resbalo por su sonrojada mejilla.

—Creses tan rápido—sollozo Narcisa, tapándose delicadamente los labios temblorosos con las manos enguantadas en piel de dragón.

—Yo diría que aun sigue enano.

— ¡Bella!—regaño Narcissa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, yo solo digo lo que veo—espeto ella, arrullando un bucle de su cabello negro en la varita alzada al aire.

—A su edad yo tenía esa altura, querida Bellatrix—siseo Lucius, evidenciando su altura prominente, se veía elegante tras la túnica de corte ingles.

Bellatrix bufo con capricho, enviando sus ojos a otra parte y cruzando los brazos envueltos en tela con un encantamiento volátil que parecía hacer flotar constantemente los pliegues a su alrededor. Fue en ese instante cuando diviso la distinguida figura de Dorea ¡Oh, al fin! Pensó, una Black con la cual hablar.

—Señor, Señoras. Joven Draco—saludo la mujer, reclinado su cabeza y su elegante moño en un saludo cordial. Bella y Narcissa le imitaron a la perfección con los ademanes aristocráticos, Lucius le dio un beso en la mano y Draco se inclino completamente ante ella.

—Tía—corearon las hermanas, sin embargo Bellatrix diviso a algo tras las faldas de su pariente y exclamo con diversión, jalando un brazo delgado detrás de Dorea — ¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Si es el pequeño mestizo de la familia!

Harry gimió espantado, aferrando una de sus manos a la falda de su abuela. Dorea le miro desenfadada, ordenándole el aceptar a Bella.

—El pequeño Harry—susurro Narcissa, sus ojos azules analizaron al delgado muchacho, casi delicado entre la túnica color aguamarina, la nariz pequeña, los ojos redondos y verdes llenos de un brillo que hasta ahora se traducía a disgusto de que Bella le estudiara tan detenidamente, apuntando con su varita los mechones de cabello negro y revoltoso, alzando la barbilla para ver sus ojos mejor y finalmente, depositando dos toquecitos contra la coronilla en forma de caricia.

—Un encantador muchachito—desdeño Bella, con una sonrisa viperina en los labios pintados de rojo.

—Harry es un poco tímido—el pequeño salivo ante la voz de su tía, volteo levemente y se encontró con los ojos mas intimidantes que había visto en su corta vida, y venia dirigida de un niño de su misma edad. Claro, más alto, más imponente, con un aire de suficiencia increíble y los ojos grises más fríos que hubiera visto. Pero de su edad al fin y al cabo—Saluda a los Malfoy, Harry. La señora y el señor Malfoy. Su hijo Draco y tu tía Bellatrix. Son tus parientes lejanos por parte mía.

—Hola—jadeo con los ojos verdes temerosos. La ceja alzada de su abuela le indico que no fue suficiente—Soy H-harry.

—Un placer conocerlo, jovencito—gruño Lucius, mirándolo por encima de su hombro con desdén, Bella pareció encontrar otra cosa más divertida porque soltó una risita y camino hacia un lugar que nadie vio.

—Mucho gusto pequeño—Narcissa sonrió incomoda, su mano empujo disimuladamente hacia Draco, para que este respondiera.

Harry alzo la mano, para saludarle. Draco frunció el ceño, sus ojos despreciaron la figurita pequeña de Harry.

—Estoy dispuesto a saludarte, pero tomarte la mano nunca. _Mestizo_—agrego con asco. Harry abrió los ojos inmensos y pareció decaer, luego adquirió un tono rojo en las mejillas, inhalo con fuerza para tomar paciencia -tal como lo hacía su madre- y se marcho sin más, refunfuñando sobre los "Tontos y malvados sangre pura"

—Discúlpenlo—murmuro Dorea, persiguiendo con su mirada los pasos rápidos de su nieto—Es algo …caprichoso.

—Disculpe usted a Draco, señora Potter. Mi hijo no sabe lo que es discreción—siseo Lucius, Draco bufo y busco con la mirada a sus amigos dándole menor importancia a todo ese intercambio de odio que hubo entre ese niño de ojos verdes y él. Dorea se marcho en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Lily vio volver a ella a su hijo lo vio furibundo como nunca en su vida y tan rojo de enojo como el pequeño Ronald Weasley, familia con la cual disfrutaban de cierta amistad, cuando se enfurecía.

—Es un idiota—refunfuño Harry, con sus hombros erguidos y su rostro arrebolado en disgusto—un tonto narcisista que se cree lo mejor.

— ¿Quien se cree lo mejor, cariño?—Lily le miro desde su altura, preguntando algo divertida. No sabía que su hijo tenía ese lenguaje.

—Draco Malfoy—Harry pareció tomar aire para el pequeño discurso que daría a continuación—Es la persona más horrible, insensible e idiota que he visto en toda mi vida y ni siquiera los duendes de Griggots son tan desagradables y horripilantes como ese tonto niñito mimado—rezongo. Lily soltó una risa extasiada, con las miradas de sus amigos y el pequeño Neville puestos en la graciosa escena que era Harry ofendido. Dorea llego en ese momento, olvidando el enfado del desplante cuando vio a Harry tal como estaba.

—Pero Harry, apenas si le conoces—respondió Lily.

—Pero es la peor persona en todo este mundo.

— ¿Sabes algo?—murmuro Lily solo para ellos dos, con sus ojos brillando como perlas. — Yo también dije eso cuando conocí a tu padre, y me case con él. ¿Estás seguro que no te casaras con el joven Malfoy, Harry?—bromeo, Harry adquirió un tono más disgustado en su rostro por tal comentario.

—¡Nunca!—chilló. Incluso Dorea y Charlus se permitieron el reír.

* * *

La despedida fue rápida, los hijos saludando desde las ventanas y los padres lloraron su partida en silencio desde el andén. Con los anhelos y los nuevos sueños partiendo a Hogwarts.

James y Lily estaban felices, porque estaban allí, con su hijo partiendo a Hogwarts. Felices, esperando a otro bebé y juntos, todos juntos. Para los Malfoy también era una alegría, porque ya veían crecer a su pequeño niñito, a su digno heredero.

Con las vidas empezando, y los engranajes de esta historia empezando a funcionar.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aquí esta mios amores, el encuentro entre Draco y Harry, ¿Qué tal? Verdaderamente me ha gustado mucho Dorea, ella es una abuela no muy común, y me encanta xD Espero que les haya gustado ¡Dejenme un Review!

¡Besos!

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1*)** La traducción de Chér petit, es "Querido pequeño" en referencia a Draco, Harry y también a Neville. (Gracias al comentario anónimo que me corrigió)


	3. Capitulo 2: Bonheur malheureux

**Nota:**

¡Nuevo capitulo! Bueno, mis amores, he pasado excelentes días, estoy de buen humor, una nueva yo a nacido y como premio de que cante tan bien en frente de mi clase ¡Otra capitulo! (Que ya estaba subido en amor yaoi, pero ignoren ese hecho) Les invito a pasar por mi blog, donde he recomendado algunos Drarrys y un Snarry de xxxILoveKisshuxxx a la cual le he hecho un dibujo. Ademas, tenia que alegrarme un poco, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte del comandante Chavez *sale corriendo y llora*

Antes de leer: Hay algo parecido a una mension de Lemon (¡No corran!)

**¡Besos a Pawina mi beta!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Bonheur malheureux**

Remus empujo a Sirius contra el sofá apenas llegaron a su modesta casa cerca del valle de Godric. Lunatico apretó la mandíbula y luego rio con la estela de su amargura extinguiéndose por un rato, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sirius apretando su ingle. Él depósito un beso húmedo en sus labios que sabían a rabia, mentira y consuelo, mientras desabrochaba torpemente el chaleco de Sirius, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba remplazar ese sentimiento opresor en su pecho. Sirius rio cuando Remus gimió impaciente, le estampo contra los cojines esponjosos del sofá y le beso la barbilla buscando morder desesperadamente su cuello. Black soltó una risa y Remus apresuro las manos que iban tras sus caderas, descendían, un poco más abajo, hasta que lo único que ambos recuerden es placer y nada más. Para olvidar lo malo

Remus y Sirius tenían esa clase de relación, esa secreta y juguetona que formaban tras las paredes solitarias de amigos con derecho. Remus necesitaba consuelo y Sirius distracción, y el "¿Por qué no?" había surgido una noche borracha cuando habían celebrado el decimo cumpleaños de Harry, después de las risas y cuando ambos recordaban a una persona distinta.

A ambos no les importa que solo se quieran como hermanos y aun así en las noches compartan la misma cama, no les importa más que el consuelo. Cuando Sirius se introduce dentro de Remus, él se imagina a otra persona y Sirius también lo hace. No se ofenden el uno al otro porque saben que están allí por ello. Porque ambos son tercos y sufren, no dejaran de quererse de esa manera bizarra hasta cuando descubran que están completamente rotos, enfermos y podridos. Sirius da otra estocada y Remus gime, arrastrando las uñas sobre la espalda pálida de Sirius, apretando las piernas desnudas sobre la cadera de su amigo y pidiendo más, más consuelo el cual mendigar.

Sirius brama, Remus gime y cuando terminan, ambos sueltan lágrimas de dolor, porque el remedio ya se está convirtiendo en una tortura. Remus suspira y esconde la nariz bajo la barbilla de Sirius, se pregunta cuando su amigo vio a su hermano, porque Sirius nunca va al grano con sus encuentros cuando no ha visto a Regulus y no se encuentra tan frustrado como para no jugar con sus ansias un rato. Sirius le regala un beso en la frente y le abraza, entonces Remus piensa que tal vez pueda vivir así…solo un par de años más.

Han hecho un vínculo con los años. Se quieren, pero como hermanos y si es necesario seguir con este juego a ambos no les importa.

* * *

Harry estaba muy emocionado, o muy nervioso. El en verdad no lo sabe. Porque sus piernas tiemblan como mantequilla y siente la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo en ese instante. Se ha encontrado con Ron en el compartimiento que había elegido, y también se encontró con su prima Nymphadora que había cambiado su cabello a un colorido y alegre verde lima apenas le vio, ella era mestiza al igual que él. Con un padre muggle y una madre sangre pura, a Harry le encantaba su tía Andrómeda porque era una mujer sencilla y muy amable, mas aun le gustaba su prima Nymphadora. Y aunque ella había sido apartada por los Black para saludar, o bien sea dicho para ser examinada meticulosamente con una varita y miradas de muerte, a sus parientes sangre pura apartándola de él, Harry había sostenido, aun así, una agradable charla con ella. Dora empezaría a cursar su último año en Hogwarts ese año y ya era una señorita de 17 años para ese entonces. Según las tradiciones sangre pura una señorita debía ser comprometida a la mayoría de edad y aunque ella fuera mestiza las tradiciones también hablaban de la poca importancia que adquiría la sangre mestiza cuando se era el consorte. Harry no sabía mucho de ello, pero sabía que era por ello que habían admitido a medias el matrimonio de sus padres mientras que a su tía Andrómeda la habían expulsado de la familia. Algo sobre que su sangre no era completamente mestiza por que la hija de muggles era su madre y no su padre. Aun no entendía muy bien, pero Harry no quería saber más.

Habían compartido ranas de chocolate, comprado todo del carrito de dulces, habían reído, habían compartido cromos, se habían enfadado y sobre todo se habían emocionado con su llegada a Hogwarts, ¿En qué casa estarían? ¿Con quienes quedarían? ¿Serian Hufflepuff, Raveclaw, Slytherin o Gryffindor? ¡Estaban tan emocionados que no veían la hora de llegar! Incluso Nymphadora se veía feliz de tenerlos cerca y aunque su humor de veía ofuscado por los recuerdos de la charla que había tenido con sus familiares, ella seguía sonriendo.

Oh claro, pero Harry no podía olvidar su encuentro con Draco Malfoy ese mismo día. Según Nymphadora había sido algo muy divertido de ver:

Ron había tenido ganas de ir al baño y Harry había sido jalado por los pasillos por su amigo. Simplemente Harry no le había prestado mucha atención a las personas a su alrededor hasta que la vos pedante le hizo reaccionar:

—Vaya—gruño la vos—Si es el mestizo Potter—Harry arrugo la nariz, volteo e hizo frente a Malfoy, el niño tenía una confiada y trémula sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Había dos chicos enormes tras él y una niña de vivos ojos verdes que Ron recordó llamarse "Astoria"

—Malfoy—Harry refunfuño, sus ojos se achicaron y miro con desprecio como las cejas rubias se alzaban soberbias— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, se me olvidaba que yo también voy a Hogwarts, Potter. Gracias por recordármelo—le dijo con desdén, se inclino un poco hacia Harry, para estar a su corta altura. Harry inhalo con fuerza e hizo una mueca con los labios, estaba disgustado.

—Pues deberías estar en otro lugar… ¿No te han dicho que Durmstrang sería un lindo lugar para ti, Malfoy? Es oscuro, horrible y desagradable, como tu—las manos de Harry se posaron en su pecho en un gesto altivo, Draco bufo.

— ¿Y perderme tu tonta y flácida cara por los próximos siete años, Potter?—se burlo el rubio, sus caras estaban peligrosamente cerca y Ron estaba listo para abogar por su amigo en cualquier momento, aun si no supiera cómo utilizar su varita—Ni soñar Potter.

—Idiota—le susurro Harry.

—Por lo menos no soy un sangre sucia—Harry abrió la boca para hablar, indignado. Mas nada se le vino a la mente y entonces dio la vuelta, tomo a Ron del brazo aun furibundo y lo jalo hasta su compartimiento. Draco se mantuvo quieto, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios delgados—Adiós, _Potty_—Murmuro con tono complacido, que no hizo más alterar mucho más a Harry.

— ¡Por lo menos YO tengo cerebro! ¡Rubio estúpido!—le escupió el más pequeño, antes de cerrar la puerta que separaba ese vagón del otro.

Harry había estado desde ese momento refunfuñando sandeces que su madre no sabía que eran de su conocimiento, con un tono rojo en las mejillas y con un humor tan chispeante que Dora solo tuvo que insinuar algo sobre los Malfoy para que Harry empezara a despotricar.

Después de eso, las conversaciones giraron rápidamente al seguro futuro compromiso de Tonks.

—Me van a casar con el mejor postor, como si yo fuera ganado— había refunfuñado la metamorfomaga, con sus ojos cambiando a un furioso color rojo cuando apenas se había encontrado con Harry antes de ser separados cuando llegaron a Hogwarts—Con el sangre pura que tenga "la sangre más pura" del mundo, para diluir la "sangre sucia". Buff, idiotas presumidos.

En el paseo, Trevor se había perdido y Ron, Neville, Harry y una muchachita de cabellos esponjosos llamada Hermione se había puesto en la aventura de buscar a el pequeño sapo perdido, aun cuando le estaban guiando a través de Hogwarts hacia el gran comedor. Cuando Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora, les había dicho que esperaran en la ante sala, al fin Trevor había aparecido, para fortuna de Neville.

—Lo he visto—Chillo Harry— ¡Allí esta!—Hermione exclamo cuando el pequeño sapo le paso por sobre el zapato y ella no logro atraparlo. Harry pasó como un rayo, subió las escaleras y se tiro de lleno contra el piso, atrapando al sapo entre sus dos manos, soltó un grito triunfante y luego de un segundo de silencio vio que tenía al pequeño Trevor aprisionado encima de un zapato. Harry levanto la mirada, Pansy Parkinson le miraba con una ceja negra alzada desde la altura que le confería estar de pie. Ella era una niña un tanto más alta que Harry, de cabello negro y piel blanca cetrina. Ella bufo hastiada y como si fuera la misma basura quien le estuviera tocando el zapato ella le aparto con un pequeño golpe y se marcho hacia su grupo con el mentón en alto "Mestizo inculto" había gruñido la niña.

Después de ese incidente todo fue medianamente normal, aunque muchas de las niñas sangre limpia, que resultaron todas Slytherin, hicieron bromas de Harry por un buen tiempo durante la selección. También Harry logro ver entre al profesorado a Severus Snape, un gran amigo de su madre, no tanto de su padre.

El primero en ser seleccionado fue Ron, quedo en Gryffindor

Luego Neville, Gryffindor.

Se vio levemente terciado cuando Draco Malfoy fue llamado, el niño se sentó en el banco y lo hizo parecer un trono enseguida, ni siquiera el sombrero fue bien acomodado en su cabeza cuando el sombrero había gritado "Slytherin" con tan potente voz que las ventanas temblaron, el niño se había ido orgulloso hacia la mesa, como quien ha recibido al fin el regalo que tanto esperaba, había mirado a Harry y entonces le lanzo la mirada más engreída que pudiera haber existido sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry ignoro al chico y se concentro en la niñita que había conocido, Hermione; quien era un tanto mandona, muy habladora y sobretodo irritante, pero Harry aun así quería saber en qué casa quedaría. El sombrero estuvo largo rato en su melena marrón, intentando averiguar cuál de las casas seria la adecuada. Cuando Harry estuvo seguro de que el sombrero gritaría Ravenclaw, el trapo remendado tomo aire y grito: "Gryffindor", como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Cuando le toco a él, lo que más temió era no quedar en la casa de sus amigos.

"Oh" había musitado el sombrero, el objeto mágico había empezado a recitar sus virtudes y sus defectos, la manera tan fascinante de su mente y que tenía grandes talentos, menciono Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y finalmente Slytherin.

Harry se había quedado de piedra con el nombre que le había susurrado al oído, miro aterrado hacia la mesa de las serpientes, rectos y severos con rostros aristocráticos. Junto al fantasma de la casa, más allá de Goyle y Crabbe estaba Draco Malfoy, enigmático a pesar de la edad y con esa aura narcisista de chiquillo mimado. Cuando el sombrero susurro un "Vaya, vaya. ¿Su novio tal vez, chiquillo?" a Harry se le habían subido los colores al rostro, con una vergüenza monumental subiendo por el pecho hasta llegar a las mejillas, había desviado la mirada negando fervientemente con la cabeza pidiendo mil veces no quedar en Slytherin. "Si esa es su decisión" el sombrero arrastro las palabras, como si el tiempo de bromear a costa de Harry se hubiera acabo y estuviese particularmente aburrido con las inquietudes del pequeño, el sombrero bostezo y grito a la viva voz: "¡Gryffindor!"

Cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa y se vio felicitado, solo pudo sonreír lentamente, con sus ojos verdes brillando tras las gafas y el alivio acomodándose en su pecho inquieto ¡Era un Gryffindor!

* * *

Draco no le prestaba atención a la escoria. Pero Harry Potter era un tipo de escoria en particular que tal vez le llamara un tanto la atención, el niño era pequeño y desgarbado, lo suficiente como para caber en un baúl mediano él solo; y la idea no era tan mala, Draco se vio levemente tentado a hacerlo un día, cuando tuviera tiempo. Se lo habían presentado en King´s Cross, lo había visto mucho antes que su tía Bella, cuando llegaba con Dorea Potter y sus ojos grises de la casta Black. Había pensado que los colores de sus ojos eran hermosos, verde pasto, como una esmeralda, verde Slytherin. Al principio creyó que era sangre pura y con suerte no un gignere que se le colgara del brazo con esperanzas de que lo desposara algún día. Pero gracias a Lily Evans cuando el niño se casara sus hijos serian mestizos, porque heredarían la imperfección de su sangre en línea directa, Draco lamento que no hubiera sido un gignere entonces, porque los hijos del pequeño Potter heredarían la inmunda sangre muggle de su madre.

Le había despreciado un saludo, solo por el orgullo sangre limpia y también le había tratado de inferior. Harry Potter debía sentirse inferior, pero entonces Potter no cedió, al contrario, le respondió, y contrario a lo que debía, en vez de inclinarse y pedir perdón, simplemente había gritado improperios y lo había puesto en su lugar. Así no era como funcionaban las cosas, Draco debía de mandar y Harry obedecer. Porque Draco era un pura sangre y Harry un mestizo. Entonces, Draco se encargaría de enseñarle eso al pequeño Potter como debía de comportarse.

Lily coreo alegre cuando llego la carta de Hogwarts al día siguiente, James estaba bajando la escaleras bostezando aun adormilado cuando encontró a su esposa gritando por toda la sala aun en batola y su gran pansa de casi siete meses como una loca desquiciada, aunque una loca desquiciada muy alegre.

—¡Gryffindor!—grito Lily, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de James y le dio un profundo beso—¡Gryffindor!—volvió a chillar cuando le soltó, James rio aun sin entender. Divertido con la situación.

—Espera, cariño. No es que este enojado de que hallas amanecido de tan buen humor, en realidad me alegra—rio. Sus dientes estaban expuestos en una gran sonrisa y Lily se encogió de hombros adorablemente, aun saltando en un solitario y pequeño pie—pero… ¿Por qué "Gryffindor"?

Lily pareció contrariada, su rostro de felicidad se arrugo, mirando a su esposo como si estuviera loco pero luego hizo un gesto de desentendimiento y volvió a chillar.

—Harry quedo en Gryffindor ¡James! ¡GRYFFINDOR! Pensé que quedaría en Hufflepuff o incluso en Slytherin ¡Pero es un Gryffindor! ¡Como nosotros!—Entonces en ese momento fue que James pudo entender, el abrazo a su esposa con cuidado por la panza y se unió a la fiesta, dándole vueltas en el aire y gritando el nombre de su casa, feliz de que su hijo estuviera en su misma casa.

* * *

—Un Slytherin—murmuro Narcissa, la sonrisa perfecta le adorno el rostro palido—Nunca lo dude—ella aparto la carta de Hogwarts, alisando el impecable camisola blanco de dormir. El desayuno estaba pulcramente servido sobre las colchas, en su regazo. Lucius leía el periódico junto a ella. Era una linda imagen de un matrimonio prospero.

—Es un digno heredero, Narcissa— había dicho su esposo enviando una mirada cariñosa junto con una caricia en la mejilla, ella sonrió, jovial como una niña divertida, mordiendo el desayuno y volvió a su comida con calma. Cuando termino, un elfo se llevo la bandeja, Narcissa se levanto con delicadeza y se sentó frente al tocador en el elegante banquito blanco de madera azul cobalto para poder cepillarse el cabello enredado. Narcissa tomo un cepillo para peinarse el largo cabello rubio cuando noto lo exageradamente borroso que estaban viendo sus ojos, ella intento tomar el cepillo pero falló en su intento cuando el simpático tocador y todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, con las manos temblorosas se sujeto la cabeza que empezaba a latir lentamente, dolía mucho. Ella intento hablar cuando se inclino hacia adelante, encorvándose para mitigar el dolor, pero su vos sonó como un susurro apagado que no se oía. La habitación luminosa estaba cubriéndose de motas sucias que le opacaban la visión.

—Cissa—la mujer escucho apenas el llamado de su esposo, que fue un grito en vez de un murmurar lejano a como ella lo escucho. Ella sintió las manos de Lucius tomarla de la cintura y cuando él la estrecho contra su pecho ya estaba inconsciente—_Cissa._

* * *

Para Harry era un día normal en su nueva vida en Hogwarts, el estaba caminado con Dora y Ron a su lado rumbo a su próxima clase, era su primera clase de pociones y ella había insistido en mostrarle el camino. Dora iba con un rostro muy bonito ese día, con el cabello largo color rosa chillón y la nariz afilada y pequeña, ella estaba hablando sobre los EXTASIS y sobre lo terribles que eran algunas materias "aun no sé porque elegí runas" había murmurado descontenta cuando Draco paso enfadado por sobre ellos, sin ni siquiera mirarlos aunque hubiera chocado desprevenidamente contra Harry. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe venían tras él con ceños fruncidos y refunfuñando.

—Oh—murmuro Dora. El cabello le cambio a azul en un ínstate—Hoy alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo. —Ron afirmo con la cabeza, disgustado. Harry simplemente miro el punto fijo que habían seguido Malfoy y su pandilla, entonces Dora simplemente rompió el silencio mientras hablaba alegremente— ¿Dónde está Hermione hoy? Esa chiquilla me agrada.

Harry aparto la mirada por donde había marchado Malfoy sonrió hacia Nymphadora—Se ha adelantado—dijo—Es muy paranoica con la puntualidad y se ha llevado a Neville con ella.

—Pobre, pobre Neville— había suspirado Ron, teniéndole lastima a su amigo.

— ¡Oye!—rio la metamorfomaga fingiendo un gesto enfadado mientras proseguían su camino—Tener una chica a tu lado no es tan malo. En tres años como mucho andarán tras sus faldas, o tras los pantalones de un gignere.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto Harry, intentando que los libros de sus manos no se cayeran. Nymphadora lo miro fijamente, resultaba esa pregunta ser la más inocente que había escuchado en su vida. Ron la había entendido, todo niño de once años habría si quiera sabido lo que era tener su primer amor o estar medianamente informado sobre el caso, pero Harry parecía tan ignorante en ese asunto que Dora simplemente le sonrió y le palmeo la desordenada cabellera negra.

—En otro momento Ry-Ry ¿Si?

—No me llames Ry-Ry—gorgoteo enojado.

—Pero si te queda lindo—había reído— ¡El pequeño Ry-Ry!

— ¡Nymphadora!—Le dijo Harry, conociendo que ella odiaba su nombre— ¿Te gusta que te llame asi?

— ¡Ey! ¡Eso es caer bajo!

Ron solamente bufo, he allí otra pelea de primos inevitablemente fastidiosa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a clases se vieron en la sorpresa de que aun el profesor no había llegado, era su primera clase de pociones y resultaba que las mazmorras no eran tan malas si estaban bien decoradas e iluminadas. Nymphadora se había despedido de ellos con un alegre saludo no si antes tumbar al suelo una vieja armadura puesta en un rincón.

Hermione les hizo señas desde su asiento, junto a ella estaba un aburrido Neville, tres filas por detrás, Draco Malfoy hacia por mirar el aire con furia.

— ¿Han sabido ya?—había saltado una pequeña muchacha a penas Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Hermione. Era Lavender Brown, una simpática niñita de pecas y cabello rizado rubio ceniza, junto a ella estaba Parvati Patil.

Hermione rodo los ojos, parecía que esa escena ya se había repetido antes de que ellos llegaran a la clase. Aun así Harry pregunto:

— ¿Qué cosa?

Ambas, Parvati y Lavender, parecieron alegrarse de que alguien les prestara atención.

—Sobre la madre de Draco Malfoy—susurro bajito Parvati. El grupo se giro a ver discretamente al heredero Malfoy, que seguía refunfuñando sin prestar atención a sus amigos, excepto Hermione que bufo y rodo los ojos— Mi madre me ha dicho en la carta que me manda todas las mañanas que se está comentando que la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, la madre de Draco, está enferma en San mungo ¡Dicen que es contagioso!—añadió alarmada—Se dice que tal vez la señora Malfoy no pase de esta. ¿No ven como esta Malfoy? Ni siquiera le presta atención a la pesada de Parkinson.

— ¿Sera hereditario?— rio Lavender con retintín, luego pareció exaltarse— ¡Pero entonces nos lo contagiaría!

Hubo una exclamación del pequeño grupo que se había arrinconado junto a ellos.

— ¡A sus asientos!— el profesor había hecho su oportuna aparición en ese instante. Todos los alumnos corrieron a sus puestos y entonces Harry pudo divisar a su profesor de pociones. Severus Snape era un hombre, que si bien amargado, amable con Harry cuando su padre James no estaba cerca. Harry había aprendido que era un hombre callado y burlón. Hacía años Severus había visitado a su madre alentado por una invitación que le habría hecho Lily, un día en el que James no estaba en casa. De ese encuentro Harry solo recuerda el que Severus hubiera sido un hombre amable y divertido al contrario de lo que hubiese dicho su padre. Esa misma noche James había llegado antes de lo previsto y se había encontrado con Severus, Harry y Lily tomando chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. James había corrido a Severus y luego se había armado una pelea entre su madre y su padre. Harry no supo porque, pero tuvo que pasar un mes de sus cortos seis años en la casa de sus abuelos Muggle.

Harry había auto asimilado que Severus significaba problemas, y aunque su padre ni su madre le hubiera dicho nada él sabía que no tenía que ver nada con ese hombre, es por eso que cuando Snape le mando un discreto y frio saludo Harry no respondió, fingiendo estar más interesado en su libro de pociones.

* * *

Dorea dejo la humeante taza de té sobre la mesita y levanto la mirada para seguir hablando con Druella. Bellatrix estaba hablando despreocupadamente junto a su tía Walburga, Lucretia mantenía la expresión tensa mientras tejía un pequeño abrigo, su embarazo temprano de dos meses aun no notándose.

—Pues me parece un tontería—hablo de repente Bellatrix a viva voz, Druella y Dorea voltearon sabiendo que Bella quería su atención en ese momento— ¿No es cierto tía Dorea?

—Si me aclararas de lo que hablas, tal vez te respondería, Bellatrix querida—respondió Dorea con gesto elegante. A Bellatrix parecieron brillarle los ojos, y entonces respondió con voz extasiada.

—Tía Walburga comentaba sobre el desmayo de Cissy. Los medimagos creen que no despertara en un buen tiempo, lo que yo creo una tontería. Cissy es más fuerte que eso—ella asintió, su orgulloso porte blandiendo al pro de su hermana.

—Ciertamente, nuestra Narcissa es más fuerte que eso. Pero me temo que la mordedura de un Doxy(1*) no es algo para jugar. Sera un milagro de Dios y Melin si ella logra salir en una sola pieza de esto, querida.

—Jum—bufo Bellatrix—Yo creo que ella lo lograra, es una Black.

Druella rio entonces, su hija la miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Ciertamente hija mía—murmuro hacia Bellatrix—Que Merlín oiga tu vos y Dios tus convicciones. (2*)

—Hablando otra cosa—susurro Dorea, con gesto amargo— ¿Que ha pasado con Sirius? ¿Ya se resigno o sigue negando a nuestra familia?

Enseguida la charla se avivo, hablando a costa de la oveja negra de la familia.

* * *

—Es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo—arrugo Regulus el ceño, Evan rio quedadamente, era un chico rubio, ojos marrón profundo, un gignere como él y un gran amigo del colegio. Regulus se hubiera casado con el si no fueran ambos de la misma condición.

—Pues a mí me parece guapo—coreo su amigo. Barty Jr. estaba al otro lado de la fiesta, era una reunión de sociedad para celebrar la mayoría de edad de cual sabe niñita sangre pura y mimada, un miembro de la familia Yaxley ¿O eran los Tripe? (3*)

—Quieren que me case con el—gimió Regulus, a su tiempo Barty venia en camino hacia ellos. Había estado mirando a Regulus desde que la no tan modesta fiesta había comenzado. Ciertamente a Regulus no le llamaba la atención, ni ese día ni en ninguna otra. El chico era guapo y habían estado en el mismo año de Hogwarts, incluso la misma casa y si Regulus no fuera sido un gignere tal vez hasta la misma habitación pero aun así ambos no congeniaban en lo mínimo.

— ¿Me concedería esta pieza?— pidió Crouch con una suave inclinación, su sonrisa gallarda intentando llegar hasta el corazón de Regulus, este sin embargo deshizo el gesto de hastío a penas Barty pudo entrar correctamente en su campo de visión, estampando en su rostro la mas falsa sonrisa que se hubiera podido embozar aquella noche.

—Seria un placer—respondió. Dos ojos grises alado de las escaleras lo miraron aceptar la propuesta, inclinarse con esa sonrisa encantadora y seguir el paso de la lenta balada que tocaban los músicos.

— ¿Es tu hermano?—murmuro James al oído de Sirius. Este asintió con la barbilla tensa y el ceño fruncido. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, muchas familias sangre pura habían sido invitadas y no había mayor placer que ver a la encantadora Lysandra II Yaxley cumplir 17 años.

Cuando la balada acabo Regulus se excuso haciéndose pasar por mareado, Barty acepto las escusa pero no dejo ir al menor de los Black sin que le prometiera que cuando se recuperaría bailaría un tanto más con él.

Cuando Regulus paso frente a la una puerta cerrada, un poco lejos del bullicio de la fiesta en la mansión de los Yaxley una mano le jalo hacia una habitación oscura y le estampo contra el tapiz de la pared. Regulus en realidad solo tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era el que se había osado a tratarle de esa forma.

—Sirius—gimió sin aire. Su hermano le había regalado una sonrisa socarrona en las penumbras de la habitación— ¿Por qué ha de sorprenderme?—exclamo.

—No habría de hacerlo, _hermanito—_le había dicho Sirius, su cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya—Dime, ¿Qué tal baila tu querido princesito?

Ragulus rodo los ojos hastiado. Un comentario mordaz le siguió al de su hermano.

— ¿Y Que tal tu pequeño lobo?—Regulus fanfarroneo. Su cuerpos estaban cerca, pero era una cercanía tan familiar que ha ambos se les atojaba cómoda aunque estuvieras lanzando veneno con la mirada el uno al otro—Me han dicho que ahogas las penas con él.

Sirius apretó la quijada, sus ojos expulsando llamas.

—Remus y yo nunca…

—Yo no estoy diciendo que tu y él sean amates—interrumpió el menor, las manos de Sirius descansaban en sus caderas, encima del costoso traje zafiro. —Solo digo que ahogan sus penas, eso no significa que se quieran.

— ¿Tan obvio somos?—la carcajada seca de Sirius descanso en el cuello de su hermano. Sirius delineaba con parsimonia la quijada delgada con su nariz, Regulus se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento cálido oloroso a tabaco fregarle la piel blanca. Las manos blancas del menor descansaban sobre la espalda de Sirius, apretando con las uñas, como si Sirius fuera a desaparecerse en cualquier momento.

—Lo proteges como a tu propia vida—añadió con saña, los ojos nublados de celos y las vocales sonando ariscas en su lengua. Un tenso silencio le siguió a eso, la respiración de Sirius sobre el cuello de su hermano, luego un beso dulce en ese mismo punto que hizo estremecerse al hermano menor—El otro día en el callejón Diagon… —empezó Regulus.

—Te extraño tanto—si bien era tres cortas palabras, llevaban un peso impresas en ella, el sentimiento que Sirius había albergado en ellas para hacerle saber a Regulus que aun lo quería, que le extraña. Esas simples tres palabras lograron que Regulus cediera, porque simplemente el no podía resistir tanto amor y a la vez tanta culpa.

Primero fue un susurro ahogado, nada parecido a un sollozo, pero luego el gemido del llanto atravesó la sala. Las gruesas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas rojas, la cabeza enterrada en los hombros de su hermano mayor y el flequillo negó azabache haciendo una cortina para su desgracia

—Eres un bastardo—susurro Regulus, entre hipidos. Sus manos aferrándose más al chaleco de Sirius—Un tonto bastardo.

Los labios son fáciles de encontrar, en especial si son labios que ya se conocen. Es por eso que Sirius estampo un beso nada decoroso en los labios de su hermano junto a ese rincón, en esa habitación silenciosa y fría. No fue nada cariñoso, fue un beso de anhelos que arrancaba todo cariño para dar paso a la lujuria, a ese "Te necesito" que ninguno podía pronunciar por orgullo.

Las manos de Regulus descansaron en las mejillas de su hermano, los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un beso que le robaba el aliento, que le hacía sentir ese calor enfermizo y placentero en la base del estomago y en su corazón. Era cosa de mover la lengua y pasar los dientes sobre los labios, de profesar ese amor roto, las manos de Sirius fueron a parar mas allá de las caderas, en su trasero, dejando caricias lascivas sobre el pantalón de gala.

—Aquí no Sirius—había susurrado Regulus, entre besos, sin aliento. Había gemido descontento entonces cuando Sirius se habría apartado llevándose el placer y el calor agradable de su cuerpo. Pero una mano le jalo la muñeca y la sonrisa que Sirius le mostro hizo estremecer cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Entonces ven conmigo—apremio con vos ronca.

Barty Crouch se quedaría esperando ese baile prometido.

* * *

**Nota:**

¡No me maten! ¡Esto no podia ser solo amor y azucar asi que Narcissa no estara bien por ahora! Esta historia es, lamentablemente, una historia de desgracias, asi que lamentablemente habra mas de esto. Sobre Sirius y Regulus ¡Es que me encantan!

Visiten mi blog, direccion en mi perfil, al final. ¡Por favor! *ojos tienor* Oh, y déjenme Review!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Bonheur malheureux : Significa; **Desgraciada felicidad. Me gusta jugar con idiomas de los cuales se un pepino, pero me gustan. xD

**(1*): **Doxy; es normalmente una plaga que se esconde en telas, su mordedura es venenosa y si no se trata a tiempo muy peligrosa.

**(2*) Creo que los magos son católicos xD: **Durante los libros y en información de Pottermore se menciona el bautizo como una tradición de los magos. El bautizo es un ritual cristiano, lo cual hace pensar mucho. También se habla de "Navidad" y "Pascua" en vez de "Yule" o cualquier otra fiesta "pagana". Además, Joanne es católica y eso explicaría el porqué los magos sangre pura no se alzaron ante la amenaza de la iglesia en el siglo XVIII y en vez de ello prefirieron ocultarse.Y ademasl as bodas son terriblemente parecidas a las catolicas ¡No me manten! *se hace bolita y se esconde*

**(3*): **Yaxley y Tripe son dos familias sangre pura mencionadas en los libros y en Pottermore.


	4. Capitulo 3: Quand il ne pleut jamais

Miei amori, ya estamos a la par con Amor Yaoi, presumo de haber tenido un dia de desgracias y cosas divertida. Supongo que el que una abeja "asesina" te persiga por todo el gimnasio del colegio no es presagio de un buen día, ni que te den un pelotazos en donde la abeja te pico… En serio me dolió, aunque fue muy gracioso correr en círculos alrededor de mi profesor.

Pero tuve una buena noche y aunque tengo demasiados exámenes por presentar y me estoy durmiendo sobre la calculadora a veces las cosas van mal en el cielo ¡Ha mal tiempo buena cara!

En fin, disfruten el capitulo.

**¡Besos a Pawina mi beta!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: **Quand il ne pleut jamais**

Había profesores extraños en Hogwarts, se dijo Harry; sus ojos verdes profundo miraron fijamente con cierto resquemor a su profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, un par de ojos de un escalofriante rojo bermellón parecidos a dos túneles agrios de alguna poción letal le devolvieron la mirada, su cabello negro estaba siempre bien peinado, túnicas bien puestas y ese aire enigmático que hacía parecer a Snape, con todo y su complejo de Lord oscuro de túnicas flotantes, como un insignificante bichejo de la calle. Harry se sentía incomodo cuando Tom Riddle, su profesor de Defensa, lo miraba con aquella atención escalofriante durante clases, sus ojos antinaturales brillando siempre con tanta astucia que asustaba.

Había muchos rumores sobre Tom Riddle, muchos de los alumnos antiguos afirmaron que era un mago oscuro, que era malvado, que hablaba parsel, que había matado a Muggles, que era un demonio y por eso sus profundos ojos rojos e incluso que era el mismísimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Hermione había alegado que eran historias inventadas por los cursos superiores para asustarlos.

Harry no sabía que muchos de esos rumores eran verdad, pero en realidad nadie lo sabía.

—Potter, Harry— susurro con tono silbante el primer día, cuando había repasado la lista de estudiantes. Los ojos rojos habían sido dirigidos hacia él, atravesando su pequeña alma, formando una sonrisa siniestra mientras observaba al diminuto niñito de pálida piel de toques bronceados y grandes ojos verdes. No era de una sonrisas cálida, tampoco de aquellas que presagiaran algo bueno—Hijo de James Potter, supongo—comentó con voz enigmática. Harry no pudo evitar reparar en que, desde ese día, su profesor pareció observarlo asechando cada cosa que hiciera.

—Dicen muchas cosas de él—había mencionado Nymphadora, sus cabellos habían pasado de un largo rizado de color anaranjado a un chillón rubio corto y lacio—Pero es un gran profesor, nadie sabe cuántos años tiene, pero es muy guapo—rio— Es muy bueno en la materia pero es un poco oscuro, nadie se explica porque Dumbledore lo tiene aquí, después de todo es todo lo contrario a los valores de Dumbledore; el profesor Riddle es sangre pura, o eso dicen ¿Sabías que sabe hablar parsel?

—Pensé que eran solo rumores—dijo Hermione, asombrada. Ron solo alzo una ceja, devorando su pastelillo de calabaza.

—Oh no—rio Nympahora— Roberth Madison, de Raveclaw, invoco por accidente a una Pitón reticulada durante una clase de quinto ¡Esa cosa era enorme! ¿Sabes que hizo Riddle? Empezó a susurrar cosas extrañas ¡Como silbidos! Y se la quedo, ¡A una Pitón de casi dos metros! (1*)

— ¿Se la quedo?—el susurro de Harry fue ahogado, sus ojos desorbitados tras los lentes.

—Sí, a veces sale con ella al lago, para que tome sol. Su nombre es Nagini o algo así—se encogió de hombros, su nariz se arrugo ante tan extraño nombre ¿Quién le ponía Nagini a una serpiente?—La verdad es aterrador.

— ¿Pero eso no haría al profesor Riddle un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, al poder hablar Parsel?—la curiosidad de Hermione hablo entonces, sus grandes ojos castaños preguntaron con insistencia a Tonks, la Hufflepuff solo se encogió de hombros con sus ojos cambiando levemente de forma, ella utilizaba el uniforme desarreglado, la falda un poco más corta y medias largas hasta los muslos, botas altas muggles.

—Supongo que sí—fue su escueta respuesta al seguir caminando.

* * *

_._

_._

_"¿Y si sucede algo conmigo?"_

_"Entonces te cuidare"_

Lucius suspiro, cansado, sus manos firmemente apretadas entre sí bajo la barbilla. Narcissa estaba junto a él, postrada en la larga cama de una habitación perdida entre pasillos de San Mungo, ella parecía una imagen divina, quieta en su sitio, con el cabello rubio desparramado en las almohadas mullidas y blancas, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, el rostro perfecto sin ninguna mueca y el perfil suave, tan pacifica que parecía perfecta en su totalidad, tranquila, como un ángel.

Él prometió cuidarla. Cuando se vieron obligados a casarse, ninguno estaba enamorado, ni Lucius, ni Narcissa. Pero ella tenía miedo, miedo de compartir una vida con alguien que no la querría; parecía tan expuesta, una mujer tan sola intentando ser fuerte aun cuando se derrumbaba a pedazos. Tan herida como un cervatillo abandonado. Él prometió cuidarla, se volvieron grandes amigos con el tiempo, el amor de amantes se ganaba solo en la cama y por compromiso. Cuando Draco llego, se convirtieron en cómplices. Lucius la amaba como a una hermana, ella era su luz cuando la oscuridad de su perfecta vida de sangre pura extinguía lo poco que le quedaba, era su compañera ¿Cómo dejarla ir ahora?

El medimago entro en el momento justo en el que Lucius se hundía en sus penas familiares, su mirada negra intercepto apresurada la del patriarca Malfoy, vestía una bata blanca que acentuaba los años de trabajo médico, se quedo templado cuando vio al elegante hombre rubio al fondo de la habitación, sentando en una silla cercana a la cama, tan oscuro y altivo como se debería ver un cabecilla de familia. Sinceramente, aterrador si eras la persona que debía de notificarle el estado de salud de su tan amada esposa, aun peor si las noticias no eran buenas.

—Se-señor Malfoy—carraspeo. Lucius elevo el rostro con los ojos irritados, sus gestos eran imperiosos, demandantes, casi peligrosos, la mueca de su boca hablaba de un insulto si no abordaba bien el tema frente a él, lo que sinceramente hacia replantearse concienzudamente al Medimago si de verdad quería seguir siendo el galeno a cargo de la salud de Narcissa Malfoy — Espero que hayan pasado una buena noche. El informe final está listo; la salud de la señora Malfoy es delicada, en el anterior informe, como ya le dijimos, encontramos veneno de Doxy en su sangre. Si los síntomas se hubieran…—vacilo, ojos incómodos mirando hacia cualquier parte, la mancha en el tapiz que había en la esquina de la habitación de repente era muy interesante—…si hubieran estado allí antes, tal vez… pudiéramos haber hecho algo con…

Las manos enguantadas del medimago juguetearon con el informe médico, azorado, parecía que el aire no llegaba a él cuando Lucius Malfoy estaba en la habitación, mirándolo como si fuera el insecto más insignificante del mundo.

—Deme eso—gruño el rubio, el informe en si era un pergamino sobre una tabla de revisión. Lucius trago salida y subió la barbilla, intentando desmesurar todos los códigos técnicos de los medimagos.

Un ruido se escucho en la cama, el murmurar de las sabanas deslizándose. Narcissa se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza con los dedos que se sentían escurridizos entre los cabellos largos, un dedo apretando sus ojos, con las mejillas rojas y esencia desorientada, sus ojos desubicados por la luz del mediodía que se colaba por la ventana y le irritaba la visión.

—Lucius—murmuro casi automáticamente, buscando a ciegas el tacto de su esposo. El mencionado tiro a sus espaldas el informe médico; el medimago a penas y lo pudo atrapar en el aire justo a tiempo. Lucius camino hasta ella, se sentó en la cama y la sostuvo con cuidado, como una copa de cristal que está a punto de romperse, ella suspiro buscando con sus ojos azules los de su conyugue.

—Narcissa—le llamo, ella suspiro de nuevo, con su corazón latiendo pesadamente contra sus costillas entumecidas, enterró su rostro en el pecho de su esposo por sobre el elegante traje sintiendo esa calidez protectora que emanaba Lucius, los dedos arrebujando los largos cabellos rubios hasta ella, donde pudiera olerlos y sentirse tranquila.

— ¿Qué paso?—susurro, sumergida en el cálido abrazo lleno de penas. Lucius deposito un tierno beso en su cabello rubio rizado mientras pasaba un dedo envuelto en piel de dragón por la mejilla tibia.

El medimago, olvidado en la habitación como un juguete viejo y poco usado, hablo con cuidado.

—San mungo, señora—el cordial aviso del galeno se escucho chillón en los oídos de Narcissa, ella le miro con sus ojos aun pesados, sosteniéndose con la espalda erguida sobre las colchas de la cama apenas sostenida por la mano de su esposo—Ha tenido un severo desmayo. Me temo, que la razón ha sido una mordida de Doxy. Lamentablemente no supimos diagnosticar a tiempo—advirtió el viejo medimago, una enfermera entro a la habitación para subir las cortinas y cambiar el florero de rosas marchitas en ese momento, dejando un aviso de que se avisaría a la familia el que había despertado y se les permitiría pasar—Los síntomas fueron silenciosos, casi nulos, usted no advirtió, como suponemos, ningún mareo ni desmayo previo. La mordedura de Doxy por lo general tiende a ser tratada con facilidad ya que los síntomas son muy "claros" pero fue demasiado tarde para usted cuando logramos descubrir la mordedura—afirmo el hombre, señalo con delicadeza una pequeña protuberancia color rosa, casi invisible, en la muñeca derecha de la mujer—No logramos eliminar completamente el veneno, lo que representa un peligro para su salud, estará usted bien si toma la poción prescrita cada día, y viene una vez por mes a una revisión general. El veneno ha invadido completamente su sistema, en este punto es imposible su eliminación y solo se puede tratar; si el veneno sigue avanzando, podría causar su muerte. Debe tener en cuenta que su salud será algo delicada de ahora en adelante, nada de esfuerzos, nada de enfados y manténgase lo más relajada posible. Si sigue correctamente estas instrucciones, tal vez logremos que viva más que una bruja corriente.

—Cuido mi jardín todos los días—murmuro Narcissa, impávida. Aunque por dentro el mundo se caía y aunque estuviera a punto de llorar—Eso, supongo, no generara ningún riesgo ¿o me equivoco?

El galeno soltó una nerviosa sonrisilla, dejando la prescripción médica sobre el buro, una pequeña muestra de poción y la fecha para las consultas. Obviamente Narcissa Malfoy no estaba preocupada por su jardín, al diablo el jardín si se estaba muriendo por dentro, era una clara pregunta indirecta para saber cuan "delicada" se encontraba de salud. Mujer astuta.

—A menos que usted me este hablando de una linda maseta de interior y una botella con dispensador de agua en vez de esos jardines espectaculares de adoquinado, fuente y setos gigantes, entonces podremos entendernos. Sin embargo si estoy equivocado, me veré en la necesidad de recomendarle un jardinero, señora, ningún esfuerzo físico, psíquico o mágico. Estará de alta en dos días para tenerla en observación, una enfermera le informara correctamente sobre su condición y hará una revisión general en usted y luego podrá marcharse con todas sus instrucciones de cuidado, si hay alguna recaída no se contenga en venir a San Mungo en seguida. Debo retirarme—hablo presuroso entonces, sin que Narcissa o Lucius pudiera intervenir—Que pase buenas tardes.

—Usted también—susurro Narcissa, el medimago se marcho y Druella entro echa lagrimas por la puerta, con un pañuelo color negro entre las manos, abrazando a su hija. Bellatrix se quedo apoyada en la puerta, una lágrima solitaria rodando por su pálida mejilla junto con una mueca impávida que mantenía una expresión dura y cruel en su rostro.

Tal vez nadie lo entendiera en ese momento, pero aquello era un reverenda desgracia, por no decir otra cosa.

* * *

Draco levanto esa mañana su carta con el ceño fruncido, en medio del desayuno del gran comedor.

— ¿Ha mejorado tu madre?—pregunto Astoria con voz tímida y vacilante. Sus grandes ojos verdes y parte de su educación sangre pura hicieron terciar a Draco de no enviarle una mala respuesta. La chica era amable, y no debía pagar por su enfado.

—Ha despertado, pero padre aun no me deja ir a verla—su tono fue neutro, plano, sin ninguna emoción imprimida en ella. Blaise frunció su ceño y murmuro quedadamente hacia Pansy algo que nadie llego a entender.

—Pero es injusto—manifestó Parkinson, sus enigmáticos ojos negros titilaron con la luz de las velas sobre el comedor—Debería dejar que vieras a tu madre ¿Qué tal si ya no la ves nunca más? Sería una lástima que muriera y no pudieras despedirte apropiadamente de ella.

Pansy, a consideración de muchos, no tenía tacto.

Draco dejo caer sus cubiertos de manera desordenada sobre su plato medio vacío, su rostro completamente rojo, desencajándose en una expresión furibunda y tenebrosa. Se levanto cuidadosamente; el comedor se mantuvo entonces en un sepulcral silencio, en la mesa de Slytherin, que pronto el resto de las casas no tardaron en imitar, viendo fijamente la escena de los chicos de primero.

Theodore fue el primero en interrumpir.

—Ella no quería decir…

—¡No importa!—demando Draco en un susurro arrastrado muy parecido al de su padre cuando se hallaba furioso, sus ojos parecían estar revolcándose rabiosos, algo muy dentro de él luchaba entre salir corriendo o tomar de ese flacucho cuello a Parkinson y asfixiarla hasta morir—¡Ya no importa!—grito, se alejo de su asiento y camino a zancadas gigantes hacia la salida con el rostro empapado en un rojo furioso, los dientes tan apretados como podía dar su mandíbula y los puños firmemente apretados.

— ¿Pero que dije?—susurro Pansy, cuando los sonidos de los susurros volvieron al gran comedor.

Blaise y Theodore le enviaron una mirada reprobadora, casi incrédulos. Por su parte, Astoria se preguntaba si fue la única en ver lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos de Draco.

* * *

Harry presencio el mismo el alboroto que se formo en Slytherin luego de que Malfoy saliera, todos parecieron hacer un revuelo increíble, dirigiendo su atención a los amigos del rubio; cuatro niños tan estirados como él, a opinión de Harry. Hermione susurro algo sobre sangre pura y fama de mal carácter. Ron refunfuño y escucho a Neville hablar sobre el entendimiento entre casas.

Harry no sabía exactamente que pensar, sentía un revoltijo en el estomago desde que se había enterado sobre el estado de salud de Narcissa Malfoy, a la cual le tenía cierto aprecio por ser la única que no le insulto por completo, a su parecer, ese día en el andén 9 ¾. Se suponía que debía de odiar a Malfoy, ambos se habían declarado la guerra hacia días, pero luego estaba ese sentimiento pesado que atestaba su joven corazón cuando pensaba claramente las cosas, Narcissa Malfoy ciertamente no se merecía eso, nadie se lo merecía.

— ¿Harry a dónde vas?—el pequeño Potter se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de la mesa y estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando Hermione le pregunto preocupada desde su asiento. Tenía el corazón desbocado, ninguna palabra correctamente legible en la punta de su lengua ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto, no supo en realidad, inhalo fuertemente llevando aire a sus pulmones que parecían pequeños en ese instante. Inoportuno, dijo una vocecita en su mente.

—No lo sé—susurro, y corrió hacia la salida, recupero aliento junto a las puertas y simplemente camino arrastrando la larga túnica del colegio que aun no terminaba de quedarle bien. No paró hasta que vio el mechón de cabello rubio relucir ante la luz de las antorchas, en un pasillo oscuro y solitario, Draco estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina más alejada, las lágrimas cayendo gruesas por las mejillas pálidas, parecía vulnerable en ese instante, no tan altivo como lo conoció Harry, no tan frío y cruel.

Harry, esa misma noche, escondido tras una pared con su pequeño corazón atestado de un sentimiento casi apabullante, sintió a Draco simplemente como un humano más, altos, bajos, aciertos, _errores._

_Por un momento le vio con otros ojos._

_Como un niño perdido y desvalido._

* * *

Regulus tanteo el lado sobrante de la cama, sus ojos hinchados por el sueño se elevaron desde las sabanas revueltas. Sirius era la única persona que Regulus conocía, podría verse tan bien sentado en la ventana con el sol a contraluz y un cigarrillo en las manos, soberbio.

—Sigues fumando, sabes que es horrible—murmuro Regulus, su espalda esbelta cubierta por las sabanas manchadas de algún liquido blanco—Odio que fumes.

—He intentado dejarlo—rió Sirius, Regulus tembló frente a su perfil perfecto y frío, casi idílico—Sorprendentemente es imposible hacerlo—Regulus bufo, una mano alborotando su propio cabello, lo pies descalzos de Sirius se balancearon lentamente mirando hacia afuera, el Motel Muggle de siempre, a la misma hora y las dos mismas personas. Como cuando eran adolescentes y se escapaban en los veranos, descubriéndose a sí mismos. Volviendo a las viejas andanzas.

— ¿Qué hora es?—El menor de los Black deslizo las sabanas por su cuerpo desnudo, piel blanca a la luz del día expuesta sin ningún pudor. Sirius hecho un vistazo y sonrió expulsando el humo de nicotina en una línea recta, recordando como los rojos labios que ahora hacían una mueca por no encontrar sus pantalones; antes habían gemido en su oreja de la manera más descarada posible durante gran parte de la noche.

Su espalda estaba apoyada del filo de la ventana, solo pantalones Muggles desabrochados dejando ver el vello color negro rizado descendiendo hasta su intimidad. Regulus le sonrió desde lejos, observando cada detalle de su hermano mayor.

—Las cinco—respondió el mayor con simpleza, el cigarrillo se acabo, lo tiro por la ventana con una mueca divertida y miro hacia su hermano que ya estaba presumiendo las mejillas mas pálidas del siglo.

¡¿Qué hora dijo que era?!

— ¿De la mañana?—quiso intentar Regulus sosteniendo su camisa de una manera casi inexistente, un hilo de voz deslizándose por su garganta.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie con toda su divinidad de dios griego al caminar, planto un beso apasionado al joven muchacho de ojos idénticos y de boca rosada, antes de pasar la lengua húmeda por su oído embobando cada sentido de su hermano menor. La voz rasposa susurro con seducción, instalando sus labios en el cuello terso del menor:

—De la tarde, _hermanito._

Regulus parpadeo con espasmos de placer enviados a su columna vertebral; suspiro, proceso por un segundo las palabras, al posar la barbilla en los hombros anchos de su hermano, un gemido atascado en su garganta.

— ¿Las cinco de la tarde?—reacciono en un grito, salto de los brazos de su hermano que bufo pesadamente. ¿Era mucho pedir que Regulus no se preocupara por la hora? — ¡Las cinco! ¡Sirius Orion Black! ¡Las cinco! ¡Padre y madre deben de estar removiendo cada piedra en mi búsqueda!

—No seas tan pesado—exclamo el mayor, vio pasar a Regulus como un mancha de piel blanca y suave cabello negro cuando fue en busca de sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Tengo que irme ya!—grito. Sirius rió, sus ojos entrañando la figura de Regulus buscando desesperadamente su ropa— ¡Deja de reírte!—chillo Regulus, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos buscaban desesperados su ropa interior.

—En mi opinión te ves mucho mejor sin esto—susurro Sirius, una mirada gris picara observo divertida como Regulus llegaba a un nuevo tono de rojo cuando vio en manos de su hermano su ropa interior.

— ¡Dame eso!—Regulus lo miro con su mirada más aterradora posibles, sus dedos delgados intentando llegar hasta donde su hermano mayor sostenía por todo lo alto la prenda intima. Un brazo sobreprotector apreso la cintura cubierta por solo la finísima camisa blanca. Su nariz aspiro con deleite en aquel cuello tierno y beso esa parte con vehemencia.

—No quiero que te vayas—susurro en su oído.

—A ti no es al que van a Cruciar hasta el cansancio por ser un irresponsable y luego someterán a una prueba de virginidad que seguramente tendré que burlar de alguna u otra forma, porque quieren que llegue "virgen al matrimonio"—gruño Regulus, aunque correspondió el abrazo y devolvió un tierno beso sobre los labios del mayor, cuando Sirius bajo desprevenido la mano que sostenía su ropa Regulus la tomo y se dispuso a ponérsela lo más rápido posible mientras seguía buscando sus zapatos.

Sirius lo miro entrañable, una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro que parecía estar recordando tiempos memorables.

— ¿Qué?—susurro Regulus, cuando la mirada fue demasiado insistente para él. Sirius ensancho la sonrisa y le apretó en otro abrazo, esta vez un poco más cálido, un poco mas intimo.

—Recordaba cuando nos escapábamos aquí de chicos, cuando fue nuestra primera vez, recuerdo que estabas demasiado asustado como para abrir las piernas—rió el mayor, un dedo paso por el pómulo de su hermano que no miraba con sus brillantes ojos grises, fue una caricia suave, casi adorando la piel suave de Regulus—Luego no las querías cerrar.

El menor rodo los ojos al ver la escena romántica destrozada por tan poco práctico comentario—Pesado—gruño, dejando un leve golpe en el brazo de su hermano mayor. Se dio la vuelta y fue en busca nuevamente de sus zapatos ¿Dónde se podrían haber metido unas tontas botas de tacón bajo?

—Me amas aun así—rio Sirius, el simplemente hecho un vistazo a la habitación y logro encontrar su abrigo, botas y zapatos ¿Cómo lo hacía? Se pregunto Regulus.

— ¿Esta seguro?—Regulus soltó una risita picara, tentando a su hermano. Al fin había encontrado sus botas, estaba echado en el piso intentando ponérselas, eran altas, un poco debajo de su rodilla con cordones interminables.

Sirius levanto una ceja, burlón, ojos brillando con picardía ¡Oh! Bufó la mente del moreno menor, había encendido fuego donde sobraban llamas. Su hermano camino lentamente hacia él, cada zapateo contra el piso hizo pensar a Regulus que Sirius era muy guapo. Cuando estuvieron frente el uno del otro Sirius le miro burlón, con sus ojos grises resaltado por alguna travesura que estaba, seguramente, a punto de hacer; se inclino hacia Regulus y dijo con tono silbante y seductor:

— ¿Estás seguro?—los ojos lanzaron una mirada lasciva hacia el cuerpo del menor, recorriendo sin miramientos. —Porque anoche tus gemidos eran demasiado claros, para mi deleite, ¿Qué era lo que decían?—siguió, jugando con Regulus, el cual ya estaba rojo y muy indignado, pero por sobre todo rojo—Oh si "¡Quiero más!, ¡Quiero tenerte más adentro, Sirius!"—Rió, imitando los gemidos del sexo mientras una de sus manos apretaba los costados de la cintura delgada y un beso era depositado en su frente—Algo muy dulce, si se me permites decirlo.

—Eso no significa que te ame—sonrió Regulus, encontrando el punto en falso de la defesa de su hermano. Brazos cruzados altaneros sobre su pecho con una mirada juguetona entornando su sonrisa burlista.

—Mmm, déjame terminar—rezongo el mayor. Se acerco más a su hermano, esta vez a centímetros peligroso de sus rostros—Recuerdo también, si no me falla mi memoria, _amor mío_, que también gritaste algo como "Te amo" cuando estabas a punto de correrte en la ¿Tercera o cuarta ronda?

—Estaba delirando—se defendió Regulus, su sonrisa picaresca tentó a Sirius, solo un poco, labios se rozaron con necesidad, un beso húmedo que arrastro los problemas, las manos de Sirius raspando los costados de su hermano de nuevo atrayéndolo hasta él, Regulus jugando con el cabello cercano a su nuca con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Me tengo que marchar—susurro el menor sobre los labios húmedos. Una caricia fue dejada lentamente a través de la sien de Sirius.

—Llorare amargamente tu partida si es lo que quieres escuchar—Sirius puso su mejor cara de cachorro desvalido, Regulus rió.

Salieron del Motel como dos personas desconocidas, una al lado de la otra pero caminado los suficientemente separados como para no notarse un contacto directo o intimo. Regulus había conjurado un abrigo Muggle, una boina cubría parcialmente sus facciones. Sirius llevaba una gabardina gris que hacia resaltas su atractivo. Su quinto cigarrillo entre los labios y las manos embutidas en la gabardina. Se miraron desde la lejanía, se despidieron sonriendo con amor y un secreto entre los labios.

Tal vez esta vez si harían que funcionara.

* * *

Harry miro fijamente a Draco por solo un segundo, Herbología era entretenido cuando había algo interesante que cuidar pero aun así no podía evitar no voltear hacia su "enemigo" de vez en cuando. Draco lucia como todos los días, sin una arruga en la túnica y completamente altivo y frío. Nada fuera de lugar, aun así el pequeño Potter no podía alejarse de la cabeza la imagen de Draco llorando, sufriendo, siendo humano.

Por un momento Harry vio más allá de su curiosidad -o lastima, como alguien decidiera llamarlo- Tal vez compasión. Analizo primero el rostro del Malfoy, delgado y aristocrático, aunque la barbilla fuerte ya estaba haciéndose presente por sobre las facciones que dejaban de ser, lentamente, infantiles. Labios delgados mantenía una fina línea tensa y concentrada en su trabajo, cabello perfectamente arreglado de un rubio platinado, hombros que empezaban ya a verse sólidos bajo la túnica de Hogwarts. Harry lo miro con atención, sus mejillas, aunque no lo notara, estaban adquiriendo un soñador tono rosado "Es guapo" pensó distraídamente, una mano fue apoyada en su barbilla para observar con mayor atención, Harry no estaba consciente de que lo que estaba pensando. Los ojos grises se alzaron repentinamente atraídos por la sensación de ser observado.

Harry respingo, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo brillante mientras volvía a su trabajo junto con Hermione. Malfoy estuvo mirándole extrañado el resto de la clase.

* * *

Remus caminaba hacia su consulta mensual en San Mungo. James y Lily tenían un amigo medimago, discreto y bueno en su profesión, que revisaba si todo se encontraba bien con él una vez al mes, normalmente iba con Sirius que siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo, pero este no se había aparecido esa mañana en casa, con tal acontecimiento se dispuso a ir solo después de haberse preocupado más de la cuenta por su compañero de piso. Remus era inestable con su licantropía, la rechazaba, por eso esta le atacaba, casi a diario, heridas que aparecían de la nada y ataques de rabia. Una clara forma de decir "Estoy aquí" de una manera demasiado desagradable para su opinión personal.

Iba hacia el ala de "Casos especiales" pensando detenidamente sobre Sirius y su escapada nocturna cuando vio un cabellera platinada caminar en su dirección, cuando levanto la mirada dorada encontró a Lucius Malfoy en pleno, vestido con sus túnicas siempre perfectas, caminado en el mismo pasillo, en dirección contraria, _acercándose._

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el pánico que Remus sintió en ese mismo momento por tan simple hecho era exagerado. Pero nadie sentiría lo que él, por lo menos no un mago que no sufriera de licantropía. El hombre lobo era una criatura mágica, por lo tanto su magia elegía a su pareja sin distinciones, cuando Remus había cumplido su madurez sexual en pleno Hogwarts había descubierto que su pareja elegida era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, comprometido con la encantadora Narcissa Black. Lo complicado de todo el problema era que el lobo no aceptaba un no por respuesta, a él le valía, muy bien gracias, si la pareja elegida estaba casada, con hijos o simplemente no podía enlazarse. Lo cual representaba un problema para el correcto y siempre buen Remus que nunca-por-más-que-quisiese rompería un matrimonio u compromiso propósito.

Remus camino rápidamente rezando por que Lucius no reparara en su presencia, tenía suficiente preocupación por no saber donde estaba Sirius hasta ese momento, no quería añadirle más peso a sus hombros al intentar dominar al lobo que dentro de él quería echase a besar a Lucius Malfoy, no importaba si este estaba de acuerdo o no. Sus suplicas no fueron oídas porque el patriarca Malfoy paro su distraída caminata y con la elegancia de siempre saludo a Remus cuando este precisamente creía que ya había ganado la contienda y podría marcharse a su consulta en paz.

—Buenos días, Señor Lupin—dijo Malfoy con voz aterciopelada y educada, tal vez Remus fuese mestizo, pero la educación estaba por encima de todo y Lucius era un hombre de educación. Remus suspiro por dentro preguntándose como se escucharía que lo llamara por su nombre con aquellos delgados labios tan tentadores, por alguna razón se vio preocupado de repente de verse muy insulso con esa ropa Muggle vieja y gastada—Es extraño verlo por aquí, ¿problemas de salud?

—Señor Malfoy, buenos días—sonrió Remus, cordial aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Sus ojos miraron anhelantes los grises enigmáticos, había una razón por la cual Remus evitaba hablar con Lucius y en especial a solas, el lobo se desataba frente a su pareja usualmente y Remus llevaba luchando contra ese instinto por años y no dejaría que un simple saludo mañanero arruinara todo—Me temo que no es ninguna enfermedad, solo una consulta de rutina—sonrió el licano tratando de verse lo mas casual posible—en cambio usted ¿Está bien? No se le suele ver por aquí muy seguido.

—Mi esposa, señor Lupin, tiene algunas complicaciones con su salud—Oh, claro. Recordó Remus, la señora Malfoy; la adorable Narcissa Malfoy, sabía que estaba muy mal de salud, los chismes que se propagaban por toda la comunidad mágica lo confirmaban.

—Espero se mejore—concedió Remus con una escueta sonrisa, aunque por dentro su lobo bailaba de la alegría ante la vista de tener a su "enemiga", que era un tontería- porque Remus se consideraba sin oportunidad alguna con Lucius Malfoy- fuera de combate, enferma y con suerte, muerta. Algo que sinceramente le espanto.

—Eso esperamos todos—Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más fría pero funcionaba para Remus. El licántropo fingió un retraso de hora cuando el rubio Malfoy había estado algunos minutos mirándolo atentamente, como si rebuscara entre su alma con su expresión impávida y fría. El Gryffindor había carraspeado incomodo para zafarse de la situación, sonrió y se despidió con cortesía.

A continuación, Lucius Malfoy, su pareja, casado con otra y completamente fuera de su alcance le sostuvo la mano, le miro con una picardía incandescente brillando en sus fríos ojos grises y le beso el reverso de la mano con dedicación, dejando en claro su condición de Gignere, pura cortesía, pura galantería. Remus había sentido la lenta calidez de ese beso subirle a las mejillas y arrebujarle el corazón, un sentimiento dulce robándole un suspiro de los labios y un estremecimiento del alma —Que pase un buen día, joven Lupin.

Entonces se marcho, así nada mas, dejando a Remus confundido y sonrojado en medio de un pasillo vacio, dejándolo con su lobo interno aullando de necesidad. Remus se repitió que más que nada, odiaba a los Slytherin y sus comportamientos astutos y calculadores.

Y que odiaba también a Lucius Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo amara con gran locura y estuviera dispuesto a dar todo, su vida, su personalidad, su libertad y todo lo que fuera posible para estar junto él.

Maldito Lucius Malfoy y su sonrisa de galán.

* * *

**Nota:**

Como ven hay algo de interacción con Narcissa y créanme que su caso es más grave de lo que uno piensa, ya no podrá volver a ser la misma, habrá montones de cosas que dejara de hacer, es como esta enferma por el resto de tu vida, no correr, no ajetrearte estar eternamente cuidándote para no morir antes de tiempo. Sobre Harry ¡Pues nuestro niño al parecer está explorando sus sentimientos! Pero no se ilusionen, se seguirán odiando.

Para las que les encanto la pareja de Sirius y Regulus, pues allí están xD Y lo sé, se que hago sufrir mucho a Remus, pero no lo hago a propósito.

¡Déjenme un review mis amores!

* * *

**Respuesta a anónimos:**

**Kasandra Potter (**Peeeerdon por no haber respondido tu otro review, se me había pasado por alto. Me alegra que te guste mi fic, yo también amo que Harry sea el uke *besos melosos* espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por tus review. Mmmm, si soy un poco optimista. Trato de serlo a veces, aunque a veces me dicen que parezco un conejito con sobrecarga de azúcar :D**)**

**Guest1( **No sabes lo que significa para mi saber que no les gusta algo pero aun asi la leen, es como decir "Me gusta lo suficiente como para ignorarme a mis misma" xD Enserio gracias por tu review, besos anónima bonita** )**

**Guest2 ( **¡Gracias! Al contrario, no me siento enfadada, me has salvado de pasar aun mas pena con un error tan bobo. A veces me equivoco en cosas tan simples como esa, me equivoco con el español, qué decir del francés, tengo que afinarlo un poco (Mucho). Pero creo que también se debe a que siempre oí Chére petite y nunca un Chér petit, en fin, ya esta corregido ¡Mil gracias! P. D. Es lindo que usted sea profesora de Francés, no vacile en corregirme, por favor x3**)**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Quand il ne pleut jamais: Significa; Cuando nunca llueve. **

**(1*): **Nagini es una Piton reticulada, especie muy grande y mortal muy parecida a las boas constrictoras.


End file.
